I thought you died
by DomLetty101
Summary: What happens after Dom and Letty get married and Dom leaves Letty in the DR. They both think eachother is dead, but both are very much alive.
1. Chapter 1

"There she is"

As I looked at my newly wedded wife sitting in shorts and a white shirt with her hair natural, she looks stunning.

"Hey, I hear rio is nice this time of year."

I sit beside her and she wraps her arm around my leg and rest her head upon my shoulder, so I kissed her head.

"The cops are getting hot." I said hinting that I need to clear this up and get the cops off her trail and protect her.

"Then I guess we're doing our job."

she said smiling with a slight chuckle

"I'm a walking target I don't want you around when they catch up to me"

letty pov

I looked confused but felt pissed off that Dom was suggesting leaving me, and leaving me a week after our wedding.

"Ride or die remember Dom how long have we been doing this? Now all of the sudden it's too dangerous? come on."

I turned to face him and looked deep in his eyes.

"We'll figure it out we always do." I put my hands on his face to keep his focus on me and I looked at his lips and leaned in and kissed him. Dom grabbed my ass and lifted me to straddle him while we kissed passionately.

I felt him grow hard beneath me so I whispered in his ear

"Let's go to the house baby, and stop thinking." I said while kissing his neck.

Dom picked me up bridal style and walked is back to the beachfront house. He laid me on the bed and kept saying I love you and I'm sorry.

"Don't say that." I said with tears threatening to spill.

"Say what baby?" he said trying to kiss me again.

"Don't say it like it's the last time you will ever say it Dominic, promise me you won't leave me." I said while he laid on top of me.

"I love you letty."

"No Dominic, say it promise me you won't leave!"

"I won't leave you baby, I promise." He kissed me with so much passion. He began to kiss my neck and pulled off my shirt in the process. He proceeded to kiss down my body and I lifted up slightly while he slid my shorts off. He looked at my black lacy thong and smiled.

"I love when you surprise me with these tiny little scraps of lace." he chuckled and pulled them off.

"I like them off even more though."

He licked up and down my dripping slit and sucked on my clit making me squirm with anticipation and excitement.

"Oh god, Dom! Don't stop." I said pushing my hips up to get more contact. He stuck two fingers inside me making me moan louder.

"Ungh baby more, I want more, ooh god." I felt myself already on the edge. My legs wrapped around his shoulders and had one hand on his head while the other was tangled in the sheets.

I pulled him up my lips and kissed him hard. I grabbed his hard member and guided him inside me.

We both moaned with pleasure and made love with more passion then we've ever had before. I bit his shoulder knowing I was close to my peak and he grabbed my leg and lifted it on his shoulder and lifted the other by my head while he pounded into me, flexability was always a strong suit of mine.

"Ungh god yes yes yes, Dom, fuck baby I'm going to come ah shit!" I screamed while I came hard with Dom right behind me.

" Fuck, Letty I'm gonna cum!"

He came hard inside of me and dropped his lazy body on mine.

"That was amazing baby." he told me while drawing lazy circles on my hip. We both started to fall asleep.

Dom POV

I looked at my sleeping wife and silently prayed she will be ok and one day forgive me. I left her money and our version of a wedding ring. Even though it was a necklace it meant more than anything. I wrote her a note and kissed her forehead before leaving.

Letty POV

I woke up in the morning with my bare back accepting the rays of sunshine and an empty side of the bed which should have been occupied by Dom. I called for him and got nothing. I stood up and looked around the house for any trace of him. Nothing.

" You son of a bitch, I hate you Dominic!" I yelled after seeing the money and necklace. I then saw the note.

Letty,

By now you have noticed that I have left and I am so sorry baby. I know I promised but I can't put you in any harm or the possibility of jail where I can't protect you. I know you say we're in this together, and we are but sometimes my love you have to let me protect you. This was my fault, and my mistake. I started all this and if we want to go home together and have no one after us then I have to do this for you. I know you are mad and I hope you're not crying, because I can't wipe your tears away. I want to give you everything a husband is supposed to give to a wife, I want to give you that happy ever after as cheesy as it sounds. I want to make you happy and I want to make you proud, please wait for me. I said in our vows I will always love and protect you so that's what I'm doing. I will clear this up and come back to you baby, come back to us and I promise you that I will be the best husband you could have ever asked for. I may eat the last piece of pie, I may leave the toothpaste lid off, I may say stupid things, and I may not always shave my stubble. But one thing I promise is to be a loving a protective husband to my wife and that's what I'm trying to do. I love you with every thing in my body and I'll be back for you. Ride or die.

Love your husband,

Dom

I cried as I read the letter over and over again. I needed to get him back. I went back to LA to come up with a plan.

2 months later.

Something wasn't right, I didn't feel right and as a woman I know my body. I went to the store and bought a pregnancy test and ran upstairs before Mia could question anything.

5 minutes later, it was the brightest thing I've ever seen, two bright pink lines that we're confirming what I was thinking.

I was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

I left to get Dom back I couldn't raise this baby alone, and Dom had a right to know I was pregnant with our first child. I couldn't tell Mia because she would never have let me go. So I went to the last person anyone thought I would ask for help.

"O'Connor" He said answering the phone like a buster.

"Brian, it's Letty. I need your help."

I helped bring Braga down, but during the process some asshole by the name of Fenix clipped my car and made me flip, my first reaction was my baby. I began to cry, not for me, not for the pain, and not for Dom, but for this little life that was growing inside of me. A life I was supposed to protect. At that moment I understood why Dom protected me, you protect the ones you love and at the moment I got it. Fenix drove off leaving me to die, but by some miracle an older couple named Mason and Holly drove past and brought me to the hospital. I told them I was pregnant and they rushed me to the closest hospital. They sat with me and talked and I told them how Dom had left but said his name was Mark, after that they excused themselves only to come back and tell me that they would help me an protect me as long as I needed it. I was grateful for them, but when the doctor came in and told me my baby was in perfect condition tears sprang to my eyes and I have never been more grateful for anything in my life.

3 years later I was standing in the kitchen of my small single family home preparing dinner for Mason. Mason Anthony Toretto, was born July 10 2010 with Mason and Holly by my side, they have been known as grandparents to my baby boy as they have helped pretty much raise him. 2 years and 8 months ago a woman came to my door by the name of Elena Neves, a cop. She told me that Brian O'Connor, Mia and Dominic Toretto have been killed in the Dominican Republic by a man named Fenix. That son of a bitch killed my family. I cried, I broke down and cried, I cried for me and I cried for Mason, my son would never meet his father, but I made sure he would know him.

Dom POV

I woke up that morning feeling depressed still, I may have gotten a pardons and been back in LA and had a girl who understood what it was like to lose someone who means more to them than life itself. But I didn't have Letty, sure Elena was cute and was kind to help out with anything, but she doesn't know her way around a car, she doesn't know my favourite movie, she doesn't know how I like my coffee and she doesn't know me. The day Elena told me she found out Letty was dead I searched high and low for answers. No amount of girls, races, money or cars could bring my wife back.

Letty POV

"Letty sweetheart, do you need anything from the store?" Holly asked cheerfully.

"No we're good, thanks Holly!" I said with Mason dancing happily with me in my arms.

"What are we going to do today Mase?" I said smiling at the precious boy who I got to call my son.

"Park park park!" he jumped with excitement.

"okay little man, let's get ready."

Holly POV

"oh dear not again." I said as my car started to stall. Thankfully a new garage opened up and I was able to walk over.

"excuse me, my car stalled is someone able to help me today?"

I asked sweetly

"Hi, I'm sure we can fit you in where's your car ?" the tall bald man said with a cheeky grin.

I showed him to my car and he got in and tried to push it the rest of the way to the garage. He started to fix the vehicle and noticed the picture of my "grandson" I couldn't have children of my own so Letty and little Mason we're my blessing.

"cute kid." he said smiling.

"Thank you, that's my grandson Mason." I said proudly.

"The car should be fixed by tomorrow if that's ok."

"yes, that's ok thank you."

Letty POV

"swing momma swing!"

I never got tired of hearing that, momma, mommy, mom. the most rewarding word that makes my heart melt. Even when the word is followed by a tantrum.

"Ok, sit in the sit baby, and remember no trying to stand in it." I said remembering the last time I tried putting him in the toddler swing and he tried jumping out.

A babysitter showed up with a boy around Masons age, he looked familiar but I couldn't put a name to the young boy.

"Jack Jack! Mommy Jacks here can I go play with him? please!" I smiled at his manners, I taught him to be very polite and to always remember his manners and it seems to have stuck.

The young boy ran up to Mason and they played cars in the sand together. Mason with his charger for obvious reasons, and Jack with his toy Skyline. I chuckled at the memory.

After a couple hours at the park Mase and I went home and I made him grilled tomato and cheese sandwich his and his fathers favourite. I frowned thinking of Dom again, I missed him more than anything, but I missed him not being able to see his son grow.

"Mommy can we eat in the tv room?" he asked with the same Toretto smirk his father made famous.

"Yes baby, but lots of napkins ok?"

We sat on the couch together after finishing dinner watching another episode of Toopy and Bino, Mason was fast asleep in my lap while I did the mom thing and took his picture and stroked his little baby hair back. I picked him up gently careful not to wake him. I brought him to his bed that was next door to my room. I put him in his race car bed and kissed his head and said mommy and daddy love you like I do every night.

I went to my bed at 9pm watched an episode of Say yes to the dress, don't judge, when I was pregnant I cried everytime a bride found a dress, and it became a guilty pleasure of mine.

I looked on my drawer of a picture of Dom and I on our wedding day and whispered. "I love you baby." and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Letty POV

"son of a bitch!" I yelled after dropping the huge mirror on my toe that I had in my bedroom. I had been trying to remove it for days it was such an eyesore.

"Letty hunny are you ok dear?" Holly asked coming into my room.

"yeah just trying to get this 1000 pound eyesore out of here." I replied clearly annoyed and exhausted.

Holly and Mason came over almost everyday to help with little mason and to visit I was truly grateful to have such amazing people stay not only in my life but in Mase' too.

"oh dear, let me call someone to help get it removed."

" oh no it's ok I'll keep trying."

"nonsense dear, what will you do with two broken feet if you keep trying." she chuckled obviously making fun of me.

Dom POV

Another day has come I woke I went downstairs made some food and sat at the table with my head in my hands. I was so tired of everything all I wanted was my wife back and I will never forgive myself knowing I was the one who was supposed to keep her safe but ended up getting her killed while she tried to protect me. The more I kept thinking about it the angrier I got I stood up and punched a wall only to have Mia appear behind me not saying anything just rubbing my back trying to soothe me like my mother used to do. Mia. my little sister, the one I was supposed to care for, look after, and cheer up no matter what and here she was looking after me, trying to make me feel better and being the strongest one out of all of us. 3 years later and I still mourn the loss of my wife, my best friend, my partner in crime and the love of my life. Mia, lost her bestfriend, sister and trouble making partner that day.

"I know Dom, I know. I wish it got easier but it doesn't the days just seem to happen now." she whispered sadly.

I turned around and hugged her and I let some tears fall, only 3 people have ever seen me cry, Mia, my mom and Letty after my father died.

"I gotta head to work got a woman picking up her car today." I said kissing her cheek.

I got ready kissed jack on the cheek and got to work and started to distract myself from the pain.

" Hello, I'm back to pick up my car." Holly said politely.

"Ah yes, Holly Marin right this way." I led her to her car. I tried to make conversation as the day was slow and was willing to make conversation with almost anyone

"Oh wonderful thank you so much ?"

"Dominic." I smiled at her.

"Dominic, thank you."

"You're welcome mam, just doing my job."

"Say Dominic I know this isn't your job but if you aren't busy I was hoping you could possibly help me with something." Holly Inquired

"uh sure I guess that shouldn't be a problem, let me just tell my staff and I'll be right out."

I got into my car and followed Holly to the small single family home about 10 minutes away from the shop.

" My daughter has been trying to move a mirror all day and she's too small to move it, if you could give her a hand we would both be grateful."

I walked into the house with Holly and instantly my nostrils flared with a familiar smell. It broke my heart a little more. I was led around the home and saw pictures of the young boy I was told was Hollys grandson, cute kid. Looked a little like Jack.

A small child ran by and stopped to look at me.

"Hi" the little boy said while sticking out his hand for me to shake it.

"hey little man, what's your name?" I said shaking his hand, polite kid.

"I'm Mason." he smiled brightly

"Hi Mason, I'm D.."

"Youre Dom, I know." I looked at the kid confused. But before I kid ask him anything else a voice yelled through the house. A voice that only belonged to..

Letty POV

I was upstairs in my room trying to find my other high heel as I had a meeting at work I couldn't be late for. I heard the door close and figured Holly was here to watch Mason for me. I picked up the white sweater I was going to wear over my black dress until I noticed it, a red marker along the arm of my white sweater.

"Mason Anthony Toretto! get up here right now!"

No POV

Mason ran upstairs to see what his mother wanted, while Dom stood there frozen.

"it can't be" Dom said clearly in shock.

He walked upstairs nervously wondering if this was real or not. But with the same middle name as his Father and the last name it's obvious, but Holly ? Holly wasn't Lettys mother.

Then he heard her talking to the young boy.

"Mason, what did mommy tell you about colouring on something that isn't paper." she spoke while kneeling to his level.

"I'm sorry mommy, I just wanted to do something nice for you." the boy looked down sadly.

Dom appeared in the doorway of her bedroom where she was talking to Mason and almost passed out. He listened to her talk to him and was in awe and shock. Letty was alive, and she has a son.

"thank you baby, you know mommy loves all of your pictures but you have to promise mommy you will only colour me beautiful pictures on paper ok?"

"ok, I'm sorry momma." he hugged her.

"it's ok baby, give me a kiss." she kissed Mason on the lips in a cute baby kiss way when all the sudden the boy got excited about something.

"Dom ! this is my mom!"

Letty POV

I shuttered at the name Dom, it breaks my heart to hear that name, I stood up fully and turned around slowly to see who my son was talking about and when I did I felt every single emotion at once.

"Dom" I whispered

"Letty" he replied walking towards me slowly.

" I, I, I thought you, I thought you we're dead." I said with tears in my eyes.

"me? I thought you we're. Letty I looked everywhere for clues, answers anything and it all came up that you died."

"mommy, I'm hungry." Mason interrupted not knowing what was happening infront of him.

"oh, ok baby go downstairs and have grandma make you something ok." He started to run off before I said "ah ah ah, forgetting something mister?"

"oh right!" I leaned down to masons level to get a fist pump and a kiss.

"so where do we begin." I said in shock but wanted answers, how is my husband alive, why am I supposedly dead, why is he here, where has he been.


	4. Chapter 4

Dom POV

"you're alive and we have a son, id say that's a good place to start."

I was so confused as to how Letty was alive, we have a son, we we're both so close to eachother and searched this whole globe for her and she was 20 minutes away from me.

"well, after you left me in the DR, I came back here to stay with mia and was so goddamn depressed without you and then I started to notice that my body was changing, so I got a pregnancy test and then 7 months later Mason appeared. I went to O'Connor to help me get you back because I couldn't be without you anymore and you and Mason deserved to know eachother. While I was trying to take down Braga some guy clipped my car, and left me to die, thankfully Holly and her husband Mason we're driving by and took me to the hospital and have been in mine and Mases life since."

I looked her up and down, she looked good, real good. But, she has gotten a little too skinny id have to fix that but other than that she looked beautiful.

"I looked everywhere Letty, I went to Mexico, Brazil, Europe,Spain back to the DR, I searched everywhere and everything I found was that you we're dead because of some guy named Fenix. I found him and killed him Letty, I thought he took you from me." I said with tears down my face while I watched her cry. I went over and hugged her tight, I hugged her like I was never letting her go again. I felt her shake slightly in my arms from crying so I rubbed her back soothingly and kissed her head telling her everything was going to be ok. After we pulled away we sat on her bed and she got up to grab a box labeled Mason.

"This is pictures and books about Mase if you wanted to look at them, if you want to be back for good In our lives then I will obviously be happy and will be willing to work on everything, but if you're not ready or willing to be a father Dominic then you don't have Mason or me, my life has been all about him for the last 3 years and I will be damned if that little boy has to feel heartbreak." she said with sternness and love in her voice.

"Letty, I want to know him. I want you back and I want to be a family." I said while grabbing her hand and she smiled. I smiled back at her feeling the love.

"You going somewhere special?" I asked hoping she wasn't going on a date. since she was in a tight black knee length dress with high heels something Letty never wore.

"what? oh hah right I have a meeting at work I have to get to, you can stay here if you want or You can go to?"

"right next door to the old house, we had to move there bigger house, oh and someone blew it up."

"wow, we we're so close to eachother yet we both looked all over the planet for eachother and we never thought to look home."

"I can stay here though, I'll watch Mason for you if you want while you go to ? where do you work?" she smiled and looked at her feet something she only did when she was nervous or embarrassed.

"you don't want to know."

"well I'm guessing you're not a stripper because your dress is a little too long for that." I chuckled

"no, not a stripper. Immamdl."

"a what?" I asked not hearing her whisper

"a mdl."

"what?"

"oh for god sakes I'm a model." she said while hiding her face.

"what! you're a model, for what? I mean wow, I understand how but I didn't think that was ever your thing?" I questioned knowing Letty wouldn't ever be caught dead doing stupid poses.

"for a lot of things, Cosmo magazine, car magazines, women's health,some designers, and now maxim. I don't really like it but when I found out I was pregnant I knew the money you left wouldn't last forever so I talked to my friend Brianna who was a casting director that I met in the DR who offered me a couple of shoots for 8 thousand a shoot so I kept doing it and made really good money. But I'm also lead director of Reebok Health and Fitness ." she said proudly.

"maxim? you're modelling for maxim?" I questioned, my girl modelling for maxim, I don't know

if I should be jealous or turned on.

"is that all you got from that was maxim?" she laughed

"well really Letty haha what did you expect, you can't throw maxim at me and expect me to brush that off."

we talked for another ten minutes but when she looked at her watch she realized she was going to be late.

" I really gotta go but you can stay till I get back and we can talk some more."

" yeah id like that." I smiled and just as she was walking out of her bedroom door I spoke up.

"Letty?"

"yeah Dom?"

"can I kiss you?" I asked slightly shy, I never thought I'd see the day where I'd have to ask to kiss my wife but I didn't know what was happening with us. Thankfully her answer made me smile in more ways than one.

"Dom, you don't need permission to kiss your wife, but thank you" I walked up and kissed her like I haven't kissed her in years, the years of passion and heartbreak we both missed and suffered from showed in our kiss.

As she was walking out the door I watched her interact with Mason again, my son. I have a son. Mason and her had a little secret handshake that ended with a kiss on the lips that only made me smile. She was a mommy, and a damn good one by the looks of it, he was polite as ever, was a smart kid, and thankfully looked a lot like Letty, but I could see the Toretto in him. His dark curls and dark brown eyes we're all me, but his tiny nose, wide eye shape and little pout was all Letty.

I was going to make this right, no more enemy's, no more fights, no more running.


	5. Chapter 5

Letty POV

I walked to my car and sat inside and his thought about the last 20 minutes. My husband is alive, he's in my house with our son. I sat and smiled to myself thinking this is our second chance.

My phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts.

"hey, bri I'm sorry I'm on my way and I have a lot to tell you."

After a 30 minute drive I finally arrived in downtown LA and made my way into the PR building to discuss future plans for my upcoming shoots. Most girls would dream of a job like this and don't get me wrong it is kind of fun, I never thought you could even pay me to do a job like this but after doing it for 3 years I made amazing friends, made great money, and truly opened doors for me I never even imagined. But my heart belongs to the cars always has and always will.

"Letty darling how are you?" the older man said while kissing my cheek.

"hi frank, I'm well how's the wife and kids ?"

"putting me in debt as always." we both laughed.

2 hours and 6 poster boards and 12 sponsors later and I had my life planned out for the next 5 months. The last phone call from one of the sponsors had put the biggest smile on my face.

NASCAR. they had apparently heard about my racing past, and want me to race and represent IMG models at the same time. I would go against Tiger Woods, Donald Trump, Lewis Hamilton, milla jovovich, Jason Statham, my friend Kate beckinsale, Bruce Willis, and me. Winner gets a one year contract with Nascar as well as a 1 million dollar cheque.

I rushed home to tell Dom and Holly and when I got in Holly was no where in sight, I went upstairs to find Dom and Mason and forgot everything when I saw Dom sleeping in the race car bed with Mason sleeping on his chest with the tv playing teenage mutant ninja turtles. I smiled and turned the tv off and covered up my two boys. I went to my bedroom washed the makeup off changed into a tank top and shorts and laid in bed. I feel asleep a few minutes after only to be awoken by my door creaking open and being shut seconds after.

"Dom?" I said before the door fully closed.

"sorry, I didn't want to wake you but I wanted to say goodbye and I'll be by tomorrow if that's ok?"

"Where are you going ?" I asked slighty sad that he wasn't staying.

"was heading home, I didn't want to disturb you."

"Dom, you can stay." I said and smiled softly.

"really? I mean only if you want me to, i can make up the couch or the floor whatever you want." he always rambles when he's nervous

"Dom, shut up and come lay with me." I said while pulling the covers back.

His smile reached from ear to ear as he climbed in bed with me with his t-shirt, jeans and socks on. I started to laugh.

"Dom, take your shirt, socks and pants off, I've seen it all before, and I've fallen asleep with you more than 100 times, I know you aren't comfortable."

" I just don't want to make you uncomfortable let."

"I know and I appreciate it, but let's try and be normal and work it out tomorrow, ok?"

"ok, goodnight Letty."

"goodnight Dom." with that I kissed him and rolled over.

10 minutes later I wasn't comfortable with Dom laying in my bed with me and not touching me. I reached over grabbed his hands and made him wrap himself around me while we slept.

"much better." I said and could feel him smile against my neck.

the next morning.

"Mommy ! Mommy ! Mommy!" I heard running down the hall, my door opening and the tiny little body jumping on me and Dom.

"Mornin' momma." he said and snuggled between Dom and I.

" Goodmorning baby, you sleep ok?"

he shook his head yes and told me all about his dreams and then reached for the remote to watch is daily cartoons while cuddling with me. I turned to wake Dom up to only be met with his big brown eyes.

"Morning." he said in that sexy morning voice he works so well.

I smiled kissing his lips, this was perfect. This was true happiness.

Meanwhile at the Toretto house...

"Mia where the hell is Dom!" Elena screamed.

"Elena I told you earlier I have no idea he probably fell asleep at hectors after having too many drinks." I knew where he was Dom called me yesterday and told me everything I cried knowing my bestfriend and sister in law was alive but Dom said he had another surprise for me. I couldn't tell any of this to Elena though, this is up to Dom.

Back at Lettys'...

"Masey, you want some breakfast baby?" I asked the three year old who had no interest in what I was saying because of his cartoons.

"He likes his cartoons hey?"

"oh yeah, gets right into them and can't hear anything I ask him." I chuckled and stroked his hair back.

"you're a great mom Letty, and I mean that I'm not just saying that. The kid has manners, he's smart and has a huge heart."

"he makes me want to be the best mom, everything I do is for him, he's my whole world." I smiled brightly.

Dom POV

I watched my wife and son in awe, Mason laid between Letty and I but cuddled right up to Letty while she played with his hair, singing along to the theme song of Toopy and Bino, I only knew this because Jack loved the show too. He was a mommas boy and I was ok with that because I loved watching them together. Now that I have her back we have the opportunity to try again and I'll have either a daddy's boy or daddy's girl. I smiled at the thought of having another baby, I missed everything Letty being pregnant, her cravings, ultrasounds, first kick, birth, birthdays. I knew I had to make this right but first thing was first Letty had to come meet Jack and hug mia.

" I was thinking how about we go see Mia and meet someone today?"

"What! Mia is alive too! what about O'Connor ?" she asked truly stunned they we're alive.

"I'd like to find this cop who told you we we're all dead." I said with clenched fists.

" I'll be ready in 20 minutes if you want to get Mason dressed".

" I think I could handle that"


	6. Chapter 6

Letty POV

I hopped out of bed and walked into my walk in closet and looked for se clothes for the day. I settled on black skinny jeans and a tight white tank top. I went to the bathroom to brush my hair and apply some mascara. I brushed my teeth and checked on Dom and Mason.

"so do you pick your clothes or does your mom do it for you?" Dom asked slightly confused.

"I do it all by myself!" Mason pointed at his chest proudly.

I watched as Mason picked out orange shorts and a water shirt from when we went snorkelling paired with water shoes. I chuckled silently watching my sons choice of wardrobe but he is my son so he is a water baby.

I heard Dom try to pick out something else for him because he was in water gear, and normally I would let him wear that but Dom was trying and I watched him hold a pair of converse sneakers with a black t-shirt. Mason was being difficult so I decided to walk in and help Dom out.

"Masey, we're not wearing water clothes today ok, I want you to wear the clothes Da...Do... the clothes being held up for you." I stuttered not knowing what to call Dom, was he ready to be called dad? I have to sit with him and talk to him about that.

"okay mommy."

"Dom come with me." I asked heading downstairs

"I'm sorry, I didn't know if you wanted me to call you dad or Dom yet or what you're comfortable with yet I know this is all kind of new and sprung on you. But, Mason knows you're his father after you had apparently died I made sure that he knew everything about you, mia, and your mom and dad. He's aware of who everyone is,but it's your call what you're comfor..."

"Letty, I want him to call me dad."

I smiled at his answer and couldn't help but kiss him. At that moment Mason came downstairs in Doms choice of clothes and I searched for my shoes.

"Mason, where are mommas black spikey shoes."

I watched my son put on that Toretto smirk as he ran upstairs and came down with a box full of my shoes.

"Mason?" I questioned

" I needed the spikey ones to protect the castle from the dragons." he explained to me.

"oh well if it was to protect the castle then I forgive you."

I slipped on my black spiked christian louboutins. Dom just smirked at me, the same smirk I just got from Mason.

"nice shoes." he winked.

"thanks, they look even better when they're all I'm wearing." I winked back.

I will admit I still love grease under my manicured fingernails, I still love getting under a car, taking apart a gun, street racing, and hate doing my hair. But as I got older I became more of a woman, I wasn't a girly girl like mia, but I did love my high heels, seriously I had about 40 pairs... I've learnt how to do my makeup and learn about my body and health. I also own pencil skirts...3 years ago I would've never even known what a pencil skirt was.

we got into my car and I sped off to the neighbourhood I was very familiar with. Dom reached over and put his hand on my thigh while a drove. I looked over at him and smiled.

We pulled up to the house and I was nervous, happy, and excited. Dom got out first followed by me while I went to the backseat of my 79 Plymouth to get Mason out of his car seat.

"Ready to go meet aunt Mia mase?"

"oh yes momma!"

we walked up to the house and Dom turned the knob and before I could take a breath I was greeted by a body jumping into me.

"Letty! oh my god Letty! I've missed you so much!" mia screamed and cried.

"I've missed you too Mi, I've missed you so much." I said wrapping my arms around my sister.

we we're soon interrupted by a little voice.

"mommy?"

"yes." mia and I both responded at the same time.

we looked at eachother and then behind eachother.

"you have a kid!" we both said together.

"yes this is ja..."

"JACK" Mason said excitedly

"MASON" Jack responded

the two boys hugged and went to play cars.

"Jack is your son" I asked knowing he and Mason played at the park on a few occasions.

"yep, and Mason is yours, I can't believe our kids are friends and we didn't even know you we're alive."

I walked in the house with Dom and mia to see O'Connor sitting on the couch.

"let it's good to see you." brian said while hugging me.

"you too bry." I said hugging him back.

a few hours passed we all talked and explained everything to eachother our thoughts we're soon interrupted by the front door being opened.

"Mia, is Dom back yet?" the voice said while coming Into the living room, coming face to face with me.

"Letty" she said obviously shocked.

! you

"YOU! why are you here with my family, and why are you asking about my husband, you told me he was dead, you said they we're all dead." I said obviously pissed off and confused

"Elena start talking." I heard mia say.

"how does everyone know her!" I said extremely upset now.

"oh poor poor Letty, you clearly haven't heard the good news, after you "died" Dom and I got together." the blonde bitch said making me cringe, he has someone else, he's not going to ever have her around my son.

I didn't want to show weakness or cry in front of them so before anyone could say anything I picked up Mason and got out of the house as quickly as I could even with the protests from Dom and mia.

"Masey come on baby we gotta buckle you up ok." I said speaking quickly through my tears.

"what's wrong mommy?" the three year old genuinely concerned as to why mommy was crying.

"nothing baby, mommy just needs cuddles with my little man." I said trying to smile.

"Letty! Letty please listen to me baby." Dom pleaded.

"Dom I will NOT do this infront of my son, I told you I wasn't going to allow him to get his heart broken, I'm leaving and I will discuss this with you another time. I won't take him from you, but I am dead serious Dominic that bitch will not be anywhere around my son ever, or I swear to god I will go for sole custody. I will send you divorce papers so I'm not an inconvenience in your life anymore." I went to get into my car and close the door until he grabbed it.

"Letty I'm not with her, I just, please let me explain. I want you baby, no one else but you and Mason."

"Dominic move your hand, we will talk another day, I have to go."

with that I drove home with tears in my eyes but smiled when I heard Mason singing to the song on the radio.

I got home and was greeted by Holly she went from smiling from ear to ear to concern.

"what happened darling." she asked in the mom tone while she came over and hugged me. I let my tears fall freely into her shoulder while she hugged me.

I let Mason play upstairs while I explained the truth about Dom to her and she rubbed my back and let me cry.

"you go on up to bed dear and I'll prepare dinner ok?"

I shook my head and went to my bedroom to lay down as I had a headache, and felt sick to my stomach but none of that compared to the pain I felt in my heart.

I sat in bed watching a movie while I listened to Mason play in the room next to me.

I looked at my phone to see another call from Dom, that's make 22 calls I've declined. Holly knocked on my door and came in with dinner for me as well as some herbal tea.

"thank you Holly, you really didn't have to do all this."

"nonsense hunny, a mother takes care of her children. and no matter what happens sweetheart you will always be a daughter to me and little Mason will always be my grandson." she smiled softly while holding my hand and kissing my on the cheek.

I smiled appreciatively at the older woman.

"I'm going to go now because my Mason can't seem to turn on a light without starting a fire." she laughed and I giggled along with her.

An hour later I tucked Mason into bed and told him again that mommy and daddy love him, no matter what my relationship was with Dom I wasn't going to let my son grow up to hate his father.


	7. Chapter 7

Dom POV

how could she do this to me I thought Elena understood, I thought she was the only person who felt the same pain I did, only to find out she was the one who caused this pain. I know I can't completely blame her because I was the one who left to begin with but I was scared, I didn't want to admit it but I was, scared that I couldn't protect her. Now I'm sitting in the garage more scared than I've ever been because I may have just lost my wife and son. I had to go somewhere to think. Going to Lettys was a bad idea, she needed space so I have to give her that no matter how much it kills me.

Letty POV

I woke up to birds chirping, sun shining and children laughing, and I have never felt more hurt in my life.

Maybe I was too harsh on him but I wasn't just protecting my heart anymore, I was protecting masons. My thoughts we're interrupted by my phone ringing, I thought it was Dom again so I didn't rush to answer, but I saw it was mia who called so I answered it knowing this wasn't her problem.

"Hey mi" I said with my groggy morning voice but got no response.

"mia?" I question a little worried because all I heard was her sniffling.

"Letty, I know you're mad and I'm sorry if I'm bothering you but are you with Dom ?" she said in a panicked tone which made me forget why I was mad for a second and made me focus on the current problem.

"no mia I haven't talked to him since I left the house what's going on?" I said trying to sound calm but failing miserably.

" Dom said he would be back in 10 minutes after you had left and he never came home, his phones off and all the hard liquor is gone from the house."

I sounded almost a bit relieved because it sounds like Dom went to party, which also made me pissed off.

"Mia, he probably went to a party or something to drink away the problems and passed out there, I'm sure he'll be back hungover in a few hours."

"no Letty you don't understand, when you died Dom started drinking...a lot he was drinking vodka everyday, he started to hide it because I kept asking him about it, each water bottle I found was pure vodka, and one night he drank so much he cried and told me he didn't want to live, he drove off and hit a tree, I thought he was going to die Letty he kept saying he lost mom, he lost dad, then he lost you, he said he only causes pain to people. When I told him I was pregnant he cleaned up his act and said he would try and do better. He hasn't touched the hard stuff in 2 and a half years." by now mia was in tears and so was I, worrying what might happen to him.

"mia what else did he say?"

"just that he needed to go to a place I wouldn't understand."

with that I called Holly over to watch Mason, she had a doctors appointment so sent her husband Mason to watch little mase.

As soon as Mason arrived I hugged and kissed him on the cheek and got into my car and went to the place he thinks no one would understand why he was there. 10 minutes later I pulled up to the cemetery and walked to a familiar grave site belonging to Anthony and Maria Toretto where I saw Dom sound asleep holding a picture of me and Mason that he must've taken from my house the other day, but what surrounded him is what shocked me, a case of beer and an empty bottle of vodka.

"Dom, Dom wake up." I said shaking him.

"what, let me sleep" he said like a child.

"Dom, up now!" I spoke sternly and to that he jolted up.

"Letty?" he said smiling touching my cheek.

"baby I'm sorry, I'm so sorry please let me explain everything." he begged me.

"you can explain but you must shower first and sober up, this shit is not ok around Mason, and then you can come over but Dom you have 10 minutes, no more than that."

his eyes lit up while he thanked me.

"I'm sorry Letty, I fucked up I just didn't know what else to do I was scared and this felt right at the time."

"why though, you can't shut me out if you want this to work."

he shrugged mostly because he was ashamed of his behaviour.

"how do you feel?"

"like shit." he said sounding even worse.

"good, you deserve that"

With that I followed him home to make sure he got there ok.

I went home and sat with the man who comforted me like a father.

I sat on the couch with him and Mason on my lap playing with his car.

30 minutes later the doorbell rang and Mason Sr answered Dom polities introduced himself and stuck his hand out for Mason sr to shake.

"I know who you are young man, and you better not hurt my little girl again are we clear." Mason spoke in a tone hoping to intimidate Dom.

"Yes sir"

"Good, now she is in the living room with little Mason, and I mean it you be good to her boy."

Dom politely nodded his head understandingly and walked over to Mason and I.

"hi" he spoke softly "hi Mason!" he said with a bit more excitement.

"Hi Dom! I didn't know you'd be here at our house! wanna play cars !"

"uh Masey you're going to go to the park with papa for a bit ok."

"aw awesome ! thanks mommy, let's go papa!" the three year old said excitedly taking his papas hand.

"we will play cars later ok buddy"

"ok bye Dom love you" with that little Mason and Mason sr. left for the park leaving Dom and I left dumbfounded, I knew Mason understood who Dom was but to hear him say I love you made my heart swell and I could see in doms eyes he had the same feeling.

"ok sit, let's talk but Dominic I'm serious 10 minutes."

"I know I know" he put his hands up in defeat.

"how do you know Elena?" I started with.

"she was a cop trying to hunt me down while I was trying to solve the problems I created. I dropped my cross and when I seen her she was wearing it."

Dom could clearly see the hurt in my eyes but before I could say anything he proceeded.

" I broke into her house in rio to get it back and she told me about her husband and how he was killed in the line of duty. We kept talking and she seemed to be the only person in this world who understood the pain I had to leave behind the woman who I'm madly in love with. She ended up helping me getting away and said she was going to try and help me find you, she came back a month later only to tell me you died, I didn't believe it I couldn't so I looked for you, but mia called said she identified your car and a burnt body she thought it was you. Elena helped me find the man who supposedly killed you so I killed him. she stuck around and protected mia and stayed with me because I thought she understood I would never date her, I would never marry her it was just nice to have someone who understood me and the pain."

"did you sleep with her?" I asked trying not to cry.

"yes" he said simply dropping his head in Shame.

I couldn't help but cry, maybe this was all too much.

"when did you hear about my supposed death?"

"2 years and 9 months ago." he said sadly

"2 years 8 months ago.

"what?" he asked confused

"that was when Elena came to my door to tell me you brian and mia we're dead."

"Letty, I am so sorry baby I didn't know."

"no Dom you didn't know, you didn't know how hard it was without you!" I screamed remembering the hardest time of my life.

Up Next Flashback


	8. Chapter 8

Flashback

pregnant pregnant pregnant, the word kept running through my mind like a tape that wouldn't stop skipping. the morning sickness, exhaustion, and bitchiness was nothing compared to how mad and hurt I was about not knowing where Dom was.

After I started working to bring Braga down and after the accident all I remember was waking up in the hospital with Holly and Mason by my side for almost 3 weeks. After I was released I went to the house I was so familiar with to find everyone gone, I didn't know that Dom had been arrested, I didn't know that brian mia and tego broke him out and that they we're all criminals and hiding. All I could focus on was the beautiful life that was growing inside of me. During that thought I covered my mouth and ran to the bathroom to throw up for the third time today. I sat on the cold bathroom floor crying wondering where my life went wrong. I cleaned up my face when I heard a knock at the door.

"Letty, sweetheart?" Holly knocked and asked sweetly. Her and Mason had been so kind to let me into their home and help me out.

Holly brushed my hair back with her hand and told me everything would be ok while getting me some water.

She set me up in the spare room and provided me with enough crackers and gingerale I thought I would become a ginger flavoured cracker... My pregnancy wasn't too bad but I didn't feel as connected as I thought I should've. When I went to my doctors appointment I asked Holly to come with me, she reminded me a lot of Maria, doms mom. She had the same sweet character and soothing voice to make you calm in any situation.

"Hi Letty, I'm Dr. Hart, I'm going to get you to lift your shirt and I'm going to do the ultrasound." She moved around my stomach to show me my baby and that was it. When I seen the little blob that was growing to be a little human my eyes worked against me and allowed me to cry. I could hear the heartbeat and I smiled ear to ear, something I haven't done in a while.I felt that connection I was waiting for.

"That's your baby, do you want to know the sex?"

"I can? it's not too early?" I questioned but was extremely happy to find out, I never did have patience.

"congratulations, you're having a boy."

a boy I thought a little Dom, he would've been so happy to have a boy I thought and a sad smile grazed my lips.

"I'm going to give you some prenatal vitamins, other than that you seem to be in good health, so let's keep it that way and avoid stress as much as you can."

Dr. Hart showed me the wall of pamphlets and I vowed to be the best mother I could ever be, the little guy deserved it.

Most of the time my hormones made me cry about everything, not having Dom around was the worst, and not having Mia hurt me just as much. I had a friend who helped me get an amazing job as lead director of reebok. And eventually I did some modelling because I wasn't really showing much and I continued doing it.

Whenever I came home from work I did the same thing everyday, talked to my growing belly. I told him about the world, and Dom and mia, and his grandparents as well as Holly and Mason.

The day I went into labour I had Mason take me to the hospital and Holly met us there. After 4 hours of labour I laid sleepily with a baby in my arms, feeling so much love, I never knew how much I could love another human until this baby came along. Mason and Holly took turns holding the little bundle of joy, and asked what I was going to name. I didn't give it a second thought I told them how appreciative I was of them being here for me and wanting to stay in my baby's life and I Asked if they we're ok with me calling him Mason, after all they did rescue me and it only made sense to me. Mason cried and hugged me and said he would be honoured. When I finally got to go home I took my 7 pound 11 ounce little Mason home. Holly, Mason and my friend Lily had surprised me and finished the nursery I didn't have a chance to finish. I thanked them for everything again, helping me get a house for Mason and I. After everyone left it was just Mason and I. He was sound asleep after I had nursed him and I just looked at him in awe. I played with his little baby hair and sang him a lullaby my mum used to sing to me before she died.

He was not a sleeper that's for sure, up every hour or two and as exhausted as I was I just smiled knowing that I always would have a piece of Dom with me, my little bundle of perfection.

Masons first birthday was good, he had cake everywhere and an endless supply of toys and baby outfits, I couldn't help but cry a little at the end of the night knowing Dom couldn't be here. I got into the habit of telling Mason mommy and daddy love you every night, I would make sure Mason knew his daddy and auntie Mia.

By the time Mason was 2, he was in the terrible twos, I tried to balance him teething and his tantrums while trying to balance work and bathing every so often. I wished Dom was here to help me and see his son grow. Lily,Mason and Holly helped me out a lot but having his father here I feel would have been different. They can't come over at 3 am when Mase decides to throw a tantrum,it was hard being a mom, I wouldn't change it or trade being a mom for anything. I don't regret my son at all, he is my world. I just wish I followed Dom that night.

Present day

After I told all this to Dom I was in tears and I couldn't stop them from falling nor did I care anymore. He needed to know how hard it was. I looked at him and he was crying too. He stood up and pulled me into a hug, not an I miss you or I love you hug but an I'm sorry hug. I held him for what felt like hours we both needed that.

"Look if we want this to work it's going to be different, you have to work at this Dominic and we compromise. Our relationship isn't first anymore, it comes second to Mason. You will live at your house, Mason and I will live here and you can pick him up whenever you want or you can hang out here, but you are not to sleepover here and I won't sleepover there until we figure out what to do. My first priority is that little boy, and I hope he is yours too."

I told him with a serious tone.

"I kinda like you in mommy mode." Dom joked

"I'm serious Dominic, if you want to this to work you will change your ways. No drinking like you did last night, that shit does not fly. I will not have our son grow up around an alcoholic parent like my father was. If you have any enemies you do what you have to do to keep them away from him, racing is fine, but if that ever gets in the way of Mason it's done. You're on probation Dominic and you better smarten up if you want this life, because it's not just me you are fighting for now, it's him.

Mason and Holly are able to help if you, me or mia can't watch him, don't push them away they are grandparents to him. And to answer your question he knows about your parents and knows they are his other grandparents so stop thinking I didn't tell him. "

"Letty?"

"Dom?"

"can I take you and Mason to dinner tonight?"

"no." he looked at me sadly.

"you can take Mason, he needs to spend time with you without me, but if he asks for me once Dom you call me."

"ok, I'll be by around 7?"

"5, Mason is in bed by 7:30"

"deal, see you at 5."

To that Dom left while I sat at home praying Dom was serious about this.


	9. Chapter 9

Letty POV

I sat in my house alone thinking about mine and doms conversation, he seems serious about it all I just hope he is willing to fight for our family. Of course I want to be with him again he is the love of my life my but this wasn't about me anymore, I was a mom and my job was to put my son first and make sure he was protected. My thoughts we're interrupted by little feet running across the hardwood.

"mommy mommy! papa and I had so much fun he pushed me on the swings and we went on the slide and then papa got me ice cream!"

"wow buddy that sounds fun, I think you should go upstairs though and wash your face my little ice cream bandit." i laughed noticing the ice cream covering his little face.

"I'm surprised any of the ice cream made his mouth." Mason sr laughed.

"thank you for taking him today." I smiled appreciatively at the older man.

"nonsense sweetheart, that's what grandparents do, now come sit and tell me what happened."

"I told him he has to work for Mason and I, he can see him and be in his life, but he needs to really show me, I've protected Mase and I'm not letting him get hurt because of me."

"Letty, sweetheart you have to still put yourself out there, he is still a man, don't keep him on a pedestal. He just figured out you're alive and that he has a son, he is probably just as scared as you were he doesn't know how to be a parent just yet. He's going to make mistakes, just take it easy on him a bit. I don't mean let him avoid problems and ignore Mason, but the little things like doesn't cut off the crust, if he doesn't know what to do when he's crying don't get mad at him sweetie, teach him." Mason sr told me while holding my hand giving me his fatherly advice.

"I wouldn't get mad or impatient if he didn't know what to do."

"Letty."

"ok maybe a little, but I'm just scared for Mason." I said admitting the truth.

"for him, or for you?"

"for him, and maybe a little for me I guess. I want to see him be a good father like I know he can be."

"and if he proves to Mason that he will be there for him, you can trust him again and that's what you want." he said knowing me a little too well.

"you know you're kinda wise." I said nudging him and chuckling.

" just giving my fatherly advice."

I smiled at him and said my goodbyes as I went upstairs to talk to Mason.

"hey masey mommy wants to talk to you."

"yes mommy" he said coming out with no shirt and swim shorts on. I laugh at his sudden outfit change.

"come here and sit" I said while he sat on my lap.

"you know who daddy is right?"

"yes, Dom is my daddy" he said with a big smile on his face that made my heart swell.

"right, now you can call him daddy or you can call him Dom it's up to you ok."

"mommy?" I looked at him waiting for him to speak.

"I want to call him dad" he spoke shyly.

"I think he would like that too" I said with relief and also fear.

please don't hurt him Dominic I thought to myself.

"so let's get you dressed Do.. I mean daddy is taking you for dinner tonight"

4:45pm

"just a second" I yelled to the person I'm assuming is Dom at the door.

I ran downstairs with my clothes soaked I put a sweater over too to avoid my shirt being see through, and my hair starting to curl after another one of masons bath time waves.

I opened the door to see Dom trying to hold in a laugh.

"don't"

"I wasn't going to say anything" he put his hands up in defence.

"where's Mason?"

"making waves upstairs in the bath tub, see..." I said making Dom look at my disheveled wet dog appearance.

I left Dom downstairs while I went to get Mason out of the tub to get ready for his time with Dom.

I got upstairs wrapped Mason in a towel and I turned away for a second to unplug the tub only to end up with masons towel on my head and his naked little butt running down the stairs. Definitely Doms son.

Dom POV

"Mason! get up here now!" I heard Letty yell, I turned around to see my son standing there naked without a care in the world. Definitely my son. I laughed at him and took his hand and brought him upstairs to his bedroom to help get him dressed.

I saw Letty standing in masons room taking her sweater off looking for clothes for him to wear. When she turned around I could feel myself getting hard. Her shirt was white, wet, and see through, and she wasn't wearing a bra. Her nipples we're hard and the wet shirt left little to the imagination. She looked at me to see what I was looking at, when she looked down she saw everything that I saw and put her sweater back on. I could only smirk at her in the process.

"I don't want to wear a shirt." Mason said which seemed to be the beginning of a tantrum.

"Mason, you need a shirt to go out or you will stay here." I heard Letty say firmly to our son.

"NO!"

"Mason Anthony Toretto, you do not raise your voice at mommy you know better, do you want to stay home with no dinner."

I just stood back not knowing if I should jump in and help, Letty seems to know what she's doing, I don't.

"NO NO NO!" he said crying and stomping his feet on the ground.

"ok, you will sit here then and think about what you're doing and when you're ready to talk nicely to mommy you can come downstairs to talk to me." Letty said and pulled me downstairs with her.

"I'm sorry" I told her

"for what?"

"I just, I didn't know, should I say something to him? you just looked like you had it under control and you knew what to do, I just wasn't sure if you wanted me to say something."

"Dom, itsok. You're his father, you have just as much say as I do as a parent, as long as you're not working against me haha. He's 3 and a half he's going to have tantrums but he still has to learn consequences." She said while resting her hand on mine.

we we're interrupted by the pitter patter of feet standing infront of us dressed in jeans and his charger tee shirt. I smiled proudly.

"I'm sorry mommy." Mason said with his head held down.

"I know you are baby, just watch how you talk to me from now on ok?"

he nodded his head understandingly.

"I think you owe someone else an apology for making them wait while you had a little tantrum." Letty spoke in a loving yet serious tone.

"I'm sorry daddy." I looked at Letty and smiled proudly Letty just looked at me and smiled back.

I picked Mason up and held him tight.

"itsok son, itsok." I started to tear up a bit at the thought of him calling me daddy.


	10. Chapter 10

Dom POV

"So Mason you getting hungry ?"

"oh yes daddy I'm super duper hungry I could eat a whole house!"

I laughed at my sons exaggeration of his hunger.

"Well, I don't have a house you can eat but how about pizza?"

"PIZZA! really, aw yeah! wait is it a birthday?"

"Nope, just us having pizza."

I said confused as to why he thought it was a birthday party.

"Oh wow I must've been a really good boy cause mommy never let's me have pizza!"

"oh what do you usually have?"

"we eat a lot of mice and chicken and vegetables, mommy says it'll make me big and strong just like you!"

"that's very true, but mice ?"

"yeah you know mice little white stick looking things they kinda look like bugs so I like them."

I just smiled at him in the backseat and called Letty.

"Hey, is he ok?" She answered on the first ring.

"Yeah he's great we're just talking about dinner and I said we're going for pizza and he said you don't let him have it that you eat mice and chicken and vegetables instead, but I wanted to check if pizza was ok with you first."

She started to laugh on the phone at me.

"He means rice, he never could pronounce the r in rice for some reason, I think he likes to think he's eating mice instead. But yes Dom he can have pizza, I usually have him eat healthy but a slice of pizza isn't going to hurt."

"Ok,I wanted to check with you first just so you know and are aware."

"Dom, it's ok. Just calm down a bit ok, have fun you're his father I trust you to make the right decisions for him. And for what it's worth, I do appreciate you calling me to check first."

"I just don't want you being a screw up."

"Excuse me, you don't want me being a screw up Dom! Are you kidding me right now!" she yelled at me

"ME ME ME! I don't want me to screw it up, sorry this damn

blue tooth cuts in and out."

"You have a blue tooth? haha id love to see how weird you look with it right now."

"well I figured I should be safer on the road with little man in the back, and not having a phone to my ear is safe."

"Dom, really. You are the best driver I know, you can literally drive with your eyes closed. I don't doubt you wouldn't drive carefully with him. But that means a lot that you took that precaution."

"Thats not all, I'm even going to speed limit."

"Wow, driving miss daisy you deserve a medal."

We both laughed, it felt nice to laugh with her again.

"Anyways bab..Letty, I'll see you when I drop him off little man and I are going to talk some more."

"ok, and Dom? have fun and try and relax."

Letty shuttered at the slip up if him almost calling her baby again. She missed that, but she had to be strong about it.

"I'll try, bye Let."

"Bye, tell Mase I love him."

"Mommy said she loves you buddy."

"Love you mommy!"

We arrived at 'Giggles n Hugs' children's restaurant with an indoor play place and tons of kids, we took Jack here for his birthday one year and he loved it.

"Welcome to 'Giggles n Hugs' would you like to be a pirate or a race car driver today!" The cheerful woman asked Mason.

"Race car driver !" Mason jumped excitedly

"Well ok then let's get you to the race track!"

The woman brought us to a table that had toy race cars and tracks to play on. I sat and watched Mason play with the cars.

"What's your favourite car bud?"

"Oh that's easy, a Charger!" I smiled proud of my sons answer.

"That's my boy"

"Hey guys I'm Sarah and I'm going to take your order should we start off with some motor oil to drink and

some tires to eat?" Mason laughed at the girls joke and I laughed at how he enjoyed it.

"That's silly, we can't eat tires, right daddy?"

"That's right, but how about we get some chocolate milk and pepperoni pizza?"

"Oh yes!"

"That sounds a lot tastier than a tire I'll be right back with your order." She said while rubbing Masons hair and he just smiled at the waitress who couldn't have been older than 17. Great, my son was already a flirt.

Our dinner came and we ate the pizza and drank our chocolate milk and I've never had so much fun. I learnt so much about him, I learnt his favourite animal was a shark, his love for cars, how he wants to grow up to be a race car driver or a ninja turtle, his bestfriend is jack and he loves banana pancakes that only Letty can make perfectly for him. I smiled and thought about what an amazing job Letty has done with him, I know most parents brag that their child's the best but Mason was truly amazing and I was so proud to be his dad.

By the time we left Mason was buckled in his seat in the back and we drove back to Lettys. When we got there I noticed he must've fallen asleep. I quietly went to open the back door and unbuckle him. I carried him in my arms so tightly like I felt a need to protect him from anything and everything. When we got to the door I rang the doorbell and Letty answered in sweat pants a tank top with her long locks swept into a messy bun. She looked at me and Mason and smiled she held the door open and moved to the side allowing me to come in and bring him up to his bed.

I walked upstairs to his room, set him in bed and placed a kiss on his forehead and whispered that I loved him and that I will always protect him. I didn't know that Letty was at the door watching me and when I stepped out she smiled at me again.

"I tell him every night." she said making me turn to her

"What?"

"Every night before he goes to bed I tell him mommy and daddy love him, no matter what our relationship is Dom he needs to know that he will always have a loving mother and loving father. No matter what. Even if we fight and disagree you have to promise me, that whenever he stays at your house you tell him how much we both love him. I haven't missed saying that to him once and I don't plan on starting now."

"You really tell him that." I asked sounding grateful and appreciative that she didn't just mention me once and a while to him. Even after our fight the other day."

"Every night, he deserves to know that we will always love him and he could never feel that one of us wouldn't love him because we we're mad at each-other. Just remember that."

I looked in her beautiful brown eyes as my way of saying I understand. We walked to the front door together and she said goodnight, and so did I.

When I got back in my car I felt the urge to go and see my son again. So I walked back to the front door and knocked lightly.

"You forget something ?" she asked me looking confused.

"Yeah, be right back."

I went back up to Masons room and I sat on the chair in his room and watched him sleep for a couple minutes.

"I do this too you know." Lettys soft voice pulled my attention away from him to focus on her.

"I love watching him sleep, it just reminds me that I can make a life good. Maybe not my own but for now I can make his life good and happy. He doesn't have a care in the world and I can only hope it stays like that forever."

"He's just so, so.." I struggled to find the words.

"Perfect." she finished it for me.

"Yeah, he's perfect. He's more than I could've ever asked for in a son. I'm going to do this right for him."

"I know you will, but it takes time and you still have to prove that"

"Can we go to the park tomorrow ?"

I asked wanting to spend as much time as I could with him getting to know him.

"After his doctors appointment yes. Should be done around 12 tomorrow."

"Doctor ?"

"Yeah he's getting a shot for measles."

"Oh" I looked at him sadly, I didn't want him to have to go through pain but I knew it was necessary.

"Do you want to come?"

"Uh yeah, if that's ok with you of course."

"Yes, Dom you can come. Besides it might calm him down a bit if you're there too."

I left for a second time that night and went home, I smiled about tonight I was really happy. After the park I need to kid proof the entire house, and I need to make a bedroom for Mason to sleep in.


	11. Chapter 11

Letty POV

"Mason, you need to eat right now" I said exhaustedly, but he was fighting me on eating.

I watched him cross his arms and push his food away.

"You will not go to the park today Mason, if you don't eat your breakfast." I said sternly in hopes of him sucking it up for the park.

"SO! I don't care I'll get daddy to take me!"

"No, you won't be going anywhere young man."

Just then the doorbell rang, I left the room to answer it only to find a smiling Dom on the other side.

"Hi" He said with a smirk

"Hey"

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just fighting Mason on breakfast."

"I'm not eating it! It's yucky! You can't make me mommy" A little voice yelled from the dining room.

Dom laughed a little while I looked at him confused.

"That's me as a kid, I used to always fight mom on breakfast."

"Oh really, and how did you end up eating"

"I listened to my dad."

"Well then daddy's boy, go make your son eat"

I followed Dom into the dining room where Mason was eating.

"Hi daddy!"

"Hey Mase, what's going on?"

"Nothing, gonna go play cars, then the park!"

"Mason, what did I just tell you." I said to the small child making plans.

"Maybe if you eat Mase" Dom said timidly

"Yes mommy! I want to go play !" He said disregarding Doms comment

"I don't care, I want you to eat, there is no playing, or going to the park if there's no eating."

"You're not my friend anymore mommy, you're mean" The little boy shouted.

"Mason Anthony Toretto that is enough, grab your breakfast and go to the time out corner now."

"NO NO NO NO NO NO!" He screamed

"Mason, now!" I never yelled at my son but I did raise my voice when he was in trouble. I tried not doing this a lot, because I didn't want him to be raised around shouting, but I wasn't going to have him be disrespectful either.

Mason stood up to head to the time out corner in the living room, he had to sit in the corner with no toys, no tv, no games. But he walked over and forgot his breakfast. I followed behind him with his breakfast.

He grabbed it roughly from my hands.

"Mason, you do not grab."

He stuck his tongue out at me.

"That's it, youve earned an extra 3 minutes on the time out chair."

"No mommy!"

"Enough, go sit."

I watched as Mason sat in the corner with his breakfast untouched and I went to sit in the kitchen with Dom.

"You freaking out yet?" I asked him jokingly after he witnessed two of Masons tantrums.

"No" He said but there was shock in his voice.

"It's ok to be freaked out, I was. I was in full blown panic mode the first little while. I hated getting mad at him, but I wasn't going to raise a disrespectful kid with no manners either."

"You've done good with him."

"Thanks, but you will too. You will learn all this in no time. I do believe that you will be an amazing father you just have to stop doubting yourself and do what you think is right and most of the time it will be."

"Most of the time?"

"Yeah, most of the time because when he's 16 and you tell him it's ok to sneak out to go impress a girl because that's what you did at 16, I'm not going to talk to you for about 5 days and you will do that."

Dom laughed at me and nodded his head in agreeance.

"Thanks Let"

I put my hand on his comfortingly rubbing it.

"Anyone can be a father Dom, but it takes a real man, a good man to be a dad. I know you can do it, just let it happen."

"I'm scared"

"I was too, shit I'm still scared. This is my first kid too. You we're always more prepared than I was but I grew up and realized it's not all about me anymore."

"I'm scared I'll screw up and make him hate me"

"And that right there is how I know you're going to be an amazing father Dom" He looked at me confused.

"You are worried about him, and you're worried about how you'll make him feel. You're an amazing man Dom, you're dad would be so proud."

"I can only hope to be half as good as he was for us." He said sadly.

"You will be just like him and more."

I kissed his cheek and went to check on Mason. His breakfast was still untouched and I told him he had 1 minute left in his 6 minute time out.

I went upstairs to grab something for Masons doctors appointment and when I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw Dom bent down to Masons level talking.

"You know you can't talk to your mom like that buddy, you probably hurt mommas feelings." I watched as Dom tried to teach him a lesson and Masons little face looked sad and apologetic as he looked at Dom.

"Is mommy crying?"

"No, but you did hurt her feelings. But do you know how to make it better and what makes you a man?"

"What" Mason mumbled still looking sad.

"If you say sorry"

"But mommy wasn't very nice to me either"

"But there's a difference buddy, she's your mom, she was being nice and she told you to eat your breakfast and you started a tantrum she's aloud to put you on timeout but you are not aloud to yell at her and say you don't like her. That's not very nice."

I watched at the moment in front of me, I was proud of Dom, he still had a ways to go but he was trying.

"How about we go find mommy and you say you're sorry ok."

"Okay daddy"

I went back to the dining room and sat at the table only to have a little body jump on me.

"I'm sorry mommy" He said with his little arms around my neck.

"I know baby, but you still have to eat your breakfast if you want to be big and strong"

"Like daddy?"

I looked at Dom and smiled.

"Yes, like daddy."

"But, I don't like it." He started to pout again and I saw Dom get up and put some oatmeal into a bowl just like Mason. He sat beside him and began to eat it.

"This is so good, this is my favourite breakfast" Dom said while eating the same meal as Mason. I looked at him and smiled.

Mason got out of my lap and into his own chair and watched as Dom ate the oatmeal. 2 seconds later, Mason was eating his.

I looked to Dom and mouthed 'thank you' he just looked at me and smiled as a way of saying you're welcome.

After breakfast I strapped Mason in his car seat so we could go to the doctors.

"You driving with us or taking your car?"

"I can drive with you, if that's ok?"

"Jump in" I told Dom.

At the Doctors office

"Mason" The nurse called

Dom and I stood up with Mason in Doms arms me holding his toy cars.

"Well hello there Mason, I'm Dr. Donald, but you can call me Donald Duck!" The doctor put on a duck hat and beak in hopes of making the children laugh and more calm, and it worked, for a minute anyways.

"Mommy, look he's Donald Duck!"

"I see baby"

"Alright Mason, what's your favourite thing to do?" He asked while grabbing Masons left arm trying to distract him.

"Well I like cars, and I like racing cars, and I like helicopters and I like my best friend Jack we play a lot of cars together." The doctor was about to put the needle in and I watched as Dom grabbed his little hand and held it.

"Racing cars hey? What's your favourite car?"

"I like my daddy's charger that's my most favouritist car in the whole wide...OW!"

"It's ok Mason, almost done" I watched at tears started to form in his eyes. I rubbed his leg soothingly while Dom kept his little hand in his much larger one.

"Hey Mase, what do you say we go to the park after this?" Dom suggested trying to make him feel better

He looked at Dom with his big sad teary brown eyes.

"Can we get ice cream too?"

"Mommy? can we get ice cream too?" Dom asked me cutely

"Yes baby, we can get ice cream."

"And look at that Mason, you're all done. You were so brave I think that deserves a sticker!"

Masons eyes went big at the mention of stickers.

"Yes! I love stickers,can I have two?"

"Mason" I said warningly

"Well, since you were so brave I don't see why not!"

Mason grabbed two car stickers and stuck one on his hand and one on Doms.

" I think mommy needs one too" The doctor said.

"Oh yes mommy does." I watched as Mason grabbed a third car sticker and put it on my hand.

"Thank you Masey."

"You're welcome mommy, can we go for ice cream now?"

"Yes, we can."

We left the doctors office on our way to get ice cream and go to the park.


	12. Chapter 12

Letty POV

"Mommy can I have chocolate ice cream please?"

"Yes Mase, Dom?"

"I'll have chocolate too please."

"Make that 3." I pulled out my wallet before Dom had a chance to pay

"Keep the change" I told the young girl working at the ice cream store

"Thank you mommy" Mason said not wasting anytime digging into his ice cream

"Thanks Let"

"You're welcome, after all you were so brave today Masey."

"Thats cause I'm a big boy" Mason said proudly

"Yes you are, gramma and papa are going to come to the park with us too."

"YAY! I miss them mommy"

"They miss you too baby"

I looked over at Dom who looked a little sad, I knew what he was thinking.

"Hey Mase, what if we colored a picture for grampa Tony and send it to him?" I looked at Doms face turn from a sad look to grinning from ear to ear.

"How do we send it mommy, I thought you said grampa was in Heaven on vacation forever?" I smiled at my sons innocence.

"Easy, we tie it to a balloon and let it float away and grampa will get it"

"Oh wow! Yes mommy lets do it, will you help us daddy?"

"You bet I will son."

Dom looked at me and smiled and whispered 'thank you' in my ear

I just smiled in response.

10 minutes later we were walking through the park to the playground and met with Mason sr. and Holly.

"Gramma! Papa!" Mason yelled running to them leaving Dom and I behind.

"Oh Masey, how is grammas favorite boy?" She said hugging him tightly

"I'm good gramma, me and mommy and daddy just had ice cream!"

"Let me guess was it chocolate ice cream" She said looking at his chocolate covered face

"Yes! It was"

I caught up to them and pulled the baby wipes out of my purse these things were literally life savers.

"Mase come here" I said trying to wipe his messy face, while he struggled to get away to see his papa.

"Hi papa, I've missed you"

"Oh I think I missed you more"

"No way!"

"Yes way"

"Will you push me on the swings"

Dom. Holly, and I watched as Mason sr. pushed Mason jr. on the swings.

"So how has it been?" Holly asked not one to shy away from the obvious.

I looked at Dom and smiled before speaking.

"Good, Dom is just like I was when first trying to handle Mason."

Holly laughed and put her hand on mine.

"Oh darling, you were so nervous you put the onesie on backwards, you cried when he coughed for the first time, you didn't know how to make him stop crying and thought you were a bad mom, and lets not forget the time you asked if the baby food should be heated."

"Hey! That was a real question I had!" I said laughing with my face in my hands

"Sweetheart, the food was in a jar, and it was bananas."

"Ok, so I wasn't the best mom in the beginning"

"You were normal, you were scared and didn't know what to do"

"I tried my best"

"You are the best mom Letty, it's hard to believe you could even make a mistake ever" Dom said sweetly

"Oh Dom, every parent makes mistakes. You learn to understand your child, there is this bond that you have that will never be broken. Everything will come to you with time, no one goes into parenthood without problems or mistakes. And if you do, you clearly haven't been around your kid enough." Holly said warmly to Dom making him smile

"I don't want to mess up though"

"Whether you want to or not is not the point, you're going to mess up, but you learn to make up for those mistakes. You teach them and they teach you."

"I'm just glad I have Letty to help me, I have no idea how you did it alone."

"Difficultly." I said nonchalantley

"I mean, Holly and Mason were around to help, but they couldn't sleep over every night and hold my hand. I had to learn too"

We watched as Mason played in the park and I noticed it was approaching 2 o clock which was getting close to his nap time.

I stood up to get Mase and let Holly and Dom talk.

Dom POV

I watched as Letty got up ad walked over to Mason leaving Holly and I alone.

"Be good to her, it hasn't all been sunshine and rainbows"

I hung my head down because I knew it was because of me.

"I don't know you well Dom, but I do think you are a good man, despite of what you did. Letty is like a daughter to us since we could never have kids, she and Mason have been a blessing to us and we want the both of them happy and safe."

"I will always keep them safe no matter what, I just hope I can make them happy"

"Stick around and be a good dad to Mason and you will, it's that simple"

"I guess you're right" I smiled at the woman, thankful that Letty had her.

"I do have one favour to ask you though"

I looked at her to continue

"I already know that you and Letty will work things out in time, I don't know when but I feel in my heart you will. I see the love between you too, she just needs you to prove yourself, that you wont leave or hurt Mason. But I am asking you that when you do work it out, I know you will be living together, but please don't take them away from me."

"I promise, I never could. I am greatful that they have both of you would never cut you out of my sons lives. You are his grandparents." I smiled and took her hand.

"Thank you Dom, and I want you to know too that we are his other grandparents" I looked at her confused

"We are both aware of your parents and would never take away from that, those are his real grandparents we know were not blood we just really love that boy and Letty."

I looked at the older womans face, which started to fall with sadness

"Blood doesn't make you family. They way I see it you've protected my wife and son and helped raise him, you are his grandparents and that will never change." We smiled at eachother and I heard Letty yell for Mason.

"Mase, we gotta go now baby"

"Aw mommy me and papa were going to play tag"

Letty POV

I looked at Mason sr who looked out of breathe trying to keep up with a 4 year old and smiled.

"Next time baby, come on."

"Ok, bye papa I love you" He said hugging his grandpa

"Bye gramma I love you too" Mason said running up to her and hugging her tight

"Bye Masey we love you too." They both kissed him and went to their car and Dom, Mason and I went to mine to head home for Masons nap.

We had been driving for about 10 minutes in the bust streets of LA with a hyper Mason in the backseat of my beloved Plymouth.

"Masey, will you please keep it down you're giving mommy a headache."

"Sorry mommy" He started to play with his toy car while Dom and I talked

"It's going to be so weird when hes in pre school" I told him

"Pre-school?"

"Yeah, school openings start in 3 weeks, you want to come help me look at a few?"

"Yeah I'll be there when does he start?"

"Not for another 5 months, but have to get start..."

BAM

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled after someone hit the back of my car

then again.

Mason started to cry in the backseat and I tried to calm him while getting this guy off my ass

"It's ok baby, shhh mommys got it don't worry baby just play with..."

BAM

Another hit I tried to speed up

"Letty who is that?" Dom shouted

"I don't know! Look!"

Dom stuck his head out of the window cause Masons car seat blocked his view

"Fuck I don't know window is too tinted"

Another hit.

Mason was screaming and crying at this point

"Shh, baby it's ok listen to mommy we're going to be ok it's just someone playing a joke" I spoke in a mom voice to him to calm him

"Mommy who is that!" He cried, that broke my heart

"It's a friend baby it's ok"

Meanwhile Dom was trying to find anything to throw at the guy to get him off our ass.

"Anything?"

"No, Goddamnit"

"Mommy, I'm scared!"

"Hey buddy, it's ok look at me, it's all a joke someone is playing on us, you know when you play cars and you make them bump eachother thats what hes doing, it's all ok. Take a left up here Let" Dom said trying to calm Mason down.

What the fuck was going on, I didn't care about my car although before I would have been pissed all I cared about was making sure my son was safe.

I floored it and used my old racing skills to weave through traffic, I wouldn't have done this if I wasn't confident in my driving but I was.

The driver kept following and hit us again, causing Mason to cry out again.

"Mommy tell the bad guy to go away please!"

"Hey baby listen to mommy ok, are you listening?" I waited for him to say yes, I tried to hide panic in my voice so I could be calm for him

"Yes" He said softly

"Mommy will never let anyone hurt you ok. This is someone joking around and it's not very nice but I promise you mommy will get him to go away"

"You got this?" I asked Dom as he was preparing to climb on the rood of my car and knock off the drivers wheel alignment with the sledgehammer that he found in my car.

"You know I do mama"

"Daddy?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"I love you"

I watched as Dom smiled at him and I could see his fatherly instincts kick in to full on papa bear mode.

"I love you more than anything Mase"

Dom climbed to the top and I tried to safely move through the backroads of LA careful not to go to fast so I don't throw Dom off, but not slow enough to let this fucker catch up. I watched Dom line himself up and toss the sledgehammer. I watched the car behind us satrt to swerve and hit a tree.

"You ok?" I asked as he climbed back in

"Yeah, you guys good?"

"Yeah" I said but I was truly shaken. Come after me all you want, but you do not come after my son or I will hunt you down and make you wish you were never born.

"Letty?"

"I'm fine Dom, Masey, you ok baby?"

"I didn't like them mommy"

"I know baby, mommy is sorry"

I watched as Dom reached his hand back to hold onto Masons.

We got back to my house and I lifted a sleeping Mason to his room.

"Here Letty, let me."

"I got him Dom, I've done it plenty times before" I spat

I watched Dom step aside and let me bring Mason to his bed.

I felt bad for snapping at Dom, but right now Mason was my concern. I set Mase in his bed and I sat beside him watching him sleep. I rubbed his hair back and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry baby, I'm so so sorry" I cried becasue I let someone get that close to hurting my son. I can't believe I let someone that close, this whole thing could have ended differently. I couldn't even thik of the possibility of life without Mason.

"Mommy is so sorry she did this to you, I promised to protect you and I failed at it.

Dom POV

I went upstairs to see if Letty needed help, I know she didn't mean to snap she was scared I could see that and understand it because I felt the same thing.

My heart broke as I approached Masons room. I saw Mason sleeping soundly in his bed with Letty sitting next to him crying and rubbing his hair back telling him how sorry she was. This wasn't her fault, she needs to know that.

I went up and put my hand on her shoulder. "Let, you didn't do anything wrong"

"Dom, I promised to protect him, I didn't do that today." She cried even harder but silently trying not to wake Mason.

"Come here" I said lifting her to me

"No, I don't want to leave him."

"Let, he's ok we will be right downstairs."

She kissed his head and so did I before she followed me downstairs.

"I'm going to fucking kill whoever that was." Letty said pacing

"Not before I do"

"Dom, that was our son, our son! I promised I would always protect him, if anything were to have happened to him today I don't think..."

"Shhh, hey stop. No thinking like that. He's here, he's ok, he will forget this even happened one day." I said rubbing my hands up and down her arms.

She stepped into me and I hugged her tightly.

"I just want him safe Dom"

"I do too, and I will do everything and more to keep him safe for the rest of his life, but he is also part of me and part of you which means he is a strong little boy who can get through anything." I said trying to make her smile which worked a little bit.

"I promise you baby, his life will be protected no matter what."

"Thank you Dom" She said snuggling into my embrace more.

"You don't have to thank me for doing my job as a father Letty"

"I wasn't, I was thanking you for calming me down"

"Well momma bear, I didn't even think I could, but I promise you that I will always try."

She smiled at me once more and I looked at the clock and wondered if she wanted me to go, even though I wanted to stay after todays events.

"Hey, do you mind if I stay here tonight? I can take the couch, just after everything I would feel better knowing you have me here to watch you and Mase, although I know you can handle yourself I just would..."

Dom, stop. I was going to ask you to stay anyways."

"Good" I smiled at her and we sat on the couch watching a movie.

After the movie finished around 5:30pm

"I should make dinner Mason will be up soon."

I watched as Letty went off to make dinner and almost as if it was planned a sleepy Mason came down the stairs holding his favorite toy car.

"Hi daddy" He said sleepily and crawled next to me on the couch

"Hey little man, how was your nap?"

"Good, can we watch Ninja Turtles?"

"We sure can"

We watched an episode of Ninja turtles and when it ended Letty said dinner was ready.

"Mommy can we eat in the living room...please?" He begged her with puppy dog eyes.

"Only if you're careful."

Letty gave Mason and I plate of chicken, carrots, and some weird seed thing with peppers.

"It's quinoa" She said looking at the seed thing that I was unsure about a moment ago.

"Oh"

"We eat healthy rememeber" She said nudging me.

Letty sat next to me on the couch with Mason in her lap eating all of his dinner with no complaints.

We finished the dinner and watched another movie, by the time it was over Mason was sound asleep.

"Want me to take him?" I offered

"Yeah thats fine"

I carried him to bed and tucked him in, making sure the windows were locked and moved his dresser over a bit to block the window slightly.

Letty POV

I went upstairs to get changed for bed and heard something move, I watched as Dom moved the dresser over and I smiled. He walked over to Mason and started to talk to him much like I do everynight.

"Im glad you're safe buddy, we will always keep you safe no matter what. You have broughten so much joy to my life already. Don't forget how much mommy and I love you, sleep tight buddy." Dom said softly and kissed his head.

I smiled at him when he walked out.

"Spying on me now?" He asked with a cheesy Toretto grin.

"Me? Never. You want to watch another movie with me?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." We smiled at eachother and went downstairs to watch a movie.


	13. Chapter 13

Dom POV

To say I was mad was an understatement. Some bastard came after my wife and son. That was inexcusable, I will find whoever did this but right now I was right where I had to be with my wife and my son who was sleeping upstairs.

Letty blamed herself, and I can see her doubting herself as a mother. She was an amazing mom and I wish I could make her see that.

"Dom do you want a drink?"

"Yeah sure"

I sat on the couch waiting for Letty to come into the living room.

"I figured we could both use a drink after today." She said as she handed me a corona. I smiled at her and pulled her to me and made her sit on my lap. She didn't fight me, I could tell she needed someone to just hold her right now.

"You know that this could happen to anyone right, you know that whole time I watched you try and calm Mason down while still driving through the traffic. Letty you're super mom, don't think you're a bad mom because of this."

"It's hard though Dom, having a tough exterior, and a bad ass attitude is nothing to an innocent kid. I can't put on that attitude towards Mase he doesn't get it and doesn't need to get it. So I need to always be in mom mode and today I don't think I was." She said lowering her head.

"Hey, look at me. You're an amazingly loving caring patient mother and Mason and I couldn't be more grateful or blessed to call you the mother of my child."

"Thank you Dom"

"I'm just being honest Letty" I kissed her forehead hoping I made her believe me even just a bit.

Letty POV

I was glad to have Dom here, I know I can take care of myself and Mason, but it's something different when you have another person here. I was't relying on him, but the comfort of knowing we were both here put me at ease.

"What do you want to watch ?" I asked trying to not get too caught up with Dom.

"Anything is good to me"

I browsed through my movies and landed upon one of our old favourites and put it in.

"Oh my god you still have this!"

"Of course I do! You think I would just get rid of 'Pulp Fiction' !"

"Not a chance"

"I'll make popcorn you put the movie in"

We sat on the couch wit my feet in his lap and the popcorn resting on my legs. Dom was rubbing my legs and focusing on the movie.

I was so into the movie I didn't notice Dom reach in the popcorn bowl and grab a piece. I only noticed when I felt the piece hit my chest.

"What was that for?" I asked him pretending to be mad.

"What was what for Letty?" He asked innocently

I picked one up and threw one at him and got three thrown back. Next thing I know we were in an all out popcorn war.

"Dom stop!" I laughed

"Why so you can do a sneak attack, I don't think so" With that he threw a handful of popcorn down my shirt and I chased after him and threw more at him. He ran somewhere and I hid behind the wall in the kitchen and when I peeked my head out I was greeted with the remaining popcorn in the bowl covering my head.

I chased him by the couch and went to throw the pieces that were still in my shirt but he just grabbed both my arms and lifted them above my head. We were both laughing until our eyes met and something clicked.

He leaned in and kissed me, I didn't pull away but he did. We looked at each other again and this time I leaned in and kissed him. He let my hands down and I pulled him closer to me and his arms wrapped around my body lifting me up by my ass -a move I was very used to. We kept kissing and he sat us down on the couch with me in his lap.

I loved kissing him, I wasn't a big kisser but I was a big kisser when it came to Dom. I started to squirm on his lap and I could tell I was getting a little too turned on but my body couldn't stop. Dom must've sensed this too because he pulled away and let his hand fall loosely on my waist.

"I think it's time you and I went to bed, I'll go get some blankets for myself. You need anything before I go to bed?"

I looked at him, with so much love. I know how hard it must've been to pull away. Literally. I kissed him lightly once more before I got off of him.

"You're a good man Dom, I'm proud our son has you as a father, and you should be too."

With that I went to bed with a smile on my face in light of today's events.

Next Morning

I woke up with the sun shining and lots of room in my bed, I thought to myself this is weird. There is always a small body next to mine in the morning maybe it's too early for Mason to be awake?

I looked over at my alarm clock and saw it was 10 am.

"Shit!" I ran to Masons room to check on him and when he wasn't in his room I started to panic a bit. Then I remembered, Dom.

I walked downtairs to see Mason and Dom both in the kitchen in their underwear making breakfast. I couldn't help but smile. There was more pancake batter on Mason, Dom and the counters than there was in the pan. I saw Dom flipping pancakes and Mason smiling and clapping.

"Yay, daddy again again!"

"One, two, three!" Dom flipped another pancake and Masons eyes lit up with excitment

"Okay buddy what else should we make for momma?"

"Well she likes pancakes, the bird bacon, eggs, grapes, marshmellows, sprinkles, chocolate chips, peanuts, and orange juice!"

"Haha, well how about we do up some bacon and eggs?"

"Okay, I'll get the eggs and bird bacon"

"What is bird bacon Mase?"

"This!"He said holding up a pack of bacon

"Oh turkey bacon"

"Yes, bird bacon." I watched as Dom and Mason cooked and and joked around together. Dom was an amazing father I knew he would be he just needed to grow up and get his shit together.

I quickly grabed my phone and snapped a picture of my two boys wearing their underwear and covered in pancake batter paired with their matching smiles.

"Okay Mase should we go bring the food up to mommy now?"

"Yes!"

I ran back upstairs pretending to not know about what they were doing. I tucked myself back into bed and heard the door open.

"Mommy?"

"Hi baby" I said pretending to stretch as if I just woke up

"Daddy and I made you breakfast!"

"You did, come here" I grabbed my son and hugged him giving him kisses and letting him snuggle up to me.

"Goodmorning" Dom said sexily

"Goodmorning" I replied with a hint of flirtation in my voice

"Oh wow this looks so good Mase!"

"Thanks, daddy did most of it!"

"I think it looks perfect!"

I patted the open spot next to me telling Dom to come sit which he did. Mason crawled to the front of the bed to watch cartoons while Dom leaned into me.

"Good try" Dom said smiling

"With what?"

"Pretending to be surprised, I kew you were downstairs at some point. I could smell your shampoo, so you must've seen us."

"You caught me." I smiled and gave him a bite of the breakfast he made.

We sat together for an hour and then my phone rang

_"Hey Mi"_

_"Hey Let, whats your guys plan today?"_

_"Uh not too much haven't really planned today yet, whys that?" _

I didn't want to tell her about yesterdays incident over the phone so I avoided it.

_"Im making up a family collage thing was hoping you guys could come by and bring pics and stuff of Mason so I can add it"_

_"Yeah! I can do that, what time?_

_"Uh 12? Brian will BBQ something for us and we can all catch up a bit more."_

_"Sounds good, we will see you then."_

_"Bye"_

_"See ya"_

"What was that about?" Dom asked

"Mia is doing up a collage and wants pictures of Mase so Ill bring em all over and let her choose"

"Oh hey speaking of that could we bring some of his stuff over?"

"Yeah I'll pack up some things."

I finished breakfast, showered, brushed my hair and went to find an outfit. I settled on black skinny jeans, and a light grey tank top with plain black pumps, I let my hair hang down naturally and didn't bother with makeup.

I packed up all of the pictures of Mason, as well as stuff from when he was born, then I grabbed some of his favorite toys and clothes for him.

I went outside to put it in the car and noticed a package on the steps, I'll check it when I'm back I thought to myself.

"Dom can you buckle Mason in his seat I have to grab something."

Dom buckled Mason in his seat and closed the door, waiting for me to come back out.

No one POV

Dom looked at the package on Lettys front step and thought for a second, then he got a text from an unknown number saying:

_'Say goodbye to Letty Dom, xoxo'_

"LETTY!" Dom yelled and she ran outside

"What, whats wrong?"

"Get Down!"

The package exploded

Letty POV

"LETTY!" I heard Dom yell, so impatient.

"What, whats wrong?"

I was close to him and didn't even hear him say get down I just felt him grab me and shield me away from the explosion. My ears were ringing my head was hurting I had cuts on me, but I didn't hesitate for a second when I realised my son was not with me.

I pushed Dom off of me and ran to my son in my high heels not missing a beat.

"MASON! MASON!"

I opened the door to the car so fast and pulled my crying son out with Dom right behind me.

"Shh, it's okay mommys here, shh, shh, shh it's ok baby" I said softly bouncing him and rubbing his back kissing his little tear stained face.

"Dom" I whispered

"I know baby, I know " Dom held us tight and for the first time in 20 years I saw something I have never seen before. Dom scared and lost.

We stood there as a family watching half of our house burn and the firetrucks came, the explosion was enough to kill someone if they were inside it and destroy whatever room was closest but a lot could be fixed over time.

Dom called Mia and told her what happened and she rushed over.

"Dom!" She yelled.

"Mia" They hugged and then she came up to me. I gave Mason to Dom while Mia hugged me and I just cried, I was so scared for my son. This was a feeling that only Mia understood and I couldn't hide my tears anymore they just kept falling while Mia held me. It's not that Dom or Brian didn't understand, they did but they understand it differently. This wasn't just a best friend hug or a siste-in-law hug, this was much more, this was a mother to mother hug and I needed that. Mothers and children had a special bond that fathers wouldn't understand, just like fathers have a special bond that mothers don't understand. I needed Mia in that moment and Dom needed Brian at the time. Dom and I needed eachother and we both just needed Mason more than anything.

"I'm really glad I got those pictures of him out, and all his baby stuff. I was even lucky enough to get his favorite toys and clothes." I said happy that we planned this today so I would still have my baby boys memories from when he was born.

"Thank god you have that and everyone is ok" Brian said

"I'm going to go to the Hilton and get a room so we can go.."

"Letty" Dom said cutting me off

"You're not going to a hotel, dno't fight me on this or be stubborn we're going to the house."

I didn't argue with him because I would rather my son be in a house with Dom and I instead of a hotel.

We gave the police our statement and made our way to the house.

"Okay Masey, this is your room." Dom said opening the spare room filled with toys, a cars bed like home, posters of cars and a couple of outfits.

"Whoa, this is awesome!" Mason started to play and called Jack over to play with him while Dom and I wondered the house some more

"Okay so you can sleep in my room." I looked at it and smiled, new house and still looks the same.

"Where are you sleeping?"

"The couch"

"Dom, I don't want to take your bed, you take your room I'll snuggle up with Mason or tak the couch."

"Letty, Mase' bed is big enough for him and Jack, not both of you. I'm not letting you sleep on the couch so stop arguing with me"

I let it go, but I wasn't going to make Dom sleep on the couch in hi own house. That wasn't fair.

We spent the rest of the day at the house, Mason and Jack played in the backyard, while I called Holly and Mason and told them what had happened they said I can go to them whenever and I appreciated that.

At around 5 we all sat at the same make shift table from 15 years ago said grace and ate our dinner.

After Dom and Brian had offered to give Mason and Jack a bath so Mia and I could have some time to talk.

"Red or white?"

"Red please" I said about the wine she was offereing me.

She handed me a glass and we sat on the couch with our legs curled up and talked about everything.

"I can't even believe Elena did that. I thought she was nice but she was never family, not like you Let."

I smiled at her and I started to tear up a bit.

"I just wish this went differently you know, I wish Dom got to be apart of all this, and I wish you were there when I was in labour telling Dom to calm the fuck down. I wish Brian was there to listen to Dom freak out about being a dad. No one saw me get fat, or hold my hair back when I had morning sickness, no one went out when I had cravings, none of his family was there for his birthday parties. I wish Dom never left that day and maybe this would all be different." At thi point I was crying, I never said any of this outloud before and the emotions or the wine hit me.

"I love Mason more than anything in this world, and I know you guys all do too, I just wish you got to see everything, I missed out on Jacks life so far and him being born we never had that moment I wish we did. I want to be around for my nephew"

By now Mia was crying too and we placed our wine down and hugged

"We're all here now, family sticks together" Mia said holding me tight

It was a moment that Mia and I needed. Until two naked little butts coming running to us with two grown men following.

"MASON" Dom yelled

"JACK" Brian yelled

"GET BACK HERE!" They said in unison

We laughed and each picked up our sons and brought them up to bed. We all said our goodnights and parted ways.

I went downstairs to grab some water before bed and I saw Dom struggling to get his whole body on the couch I couldn't help but chuckle to myself.

"Dom?"

"Yeah?"

"Come to bed" I said smiling and reaching for his hand as my way of telling him it's ok.

He smiled grabbed my hand and followed me to the bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

Letty POV

I pulled Doms hand making him follow me to the bedroom, no words were said, no words were needed. We both just needed the comfort. We stopped in Masons room on our way to bed to peak in and make sure he was ok.

"He's so beautiful" Dom whispered

"Yeah, he really is" I said starring at our son proudly.

We watched him sleep for another couple minutes then we walked off the the bedroom we were about to share.

"Looks the same" I chuckled looking at the room

"Yeah I wanted it the same way I remembered it when you were in it" Dom said sadly and looked down

"Look, we still have to work on a lot but, I do know that I love you alot. I may still be livid with you for leaving me in the DR, but if you love Mase and I the way you say you do, then keep proving it. Once I've allowed myself to trust you again, and I know in my heart that you won't leave him then we will be fine, I promise."

"Letty I'm so sorry, I can't apologize enough for that."

"I know, but maybe stop focusing on apologizing for your mistakes and take them and learn from them"

We stood in an awkward but comfortable silence, I walked over to the bed and pulled the blankets back and Dom did the same. We both got into bed not touching. I tried to make myself fall asleep and I couldn't. I was angry that someone had the nerve to try and hurt my son. I was a protective momma bear and I was livid. Dom must've noticed the change in my body language because he turned to me and asked if I was ok.

"I'm fine" I said gritting my teeth.

Dom was about the respond when I cut him off.

"No, you know what I'm not fine! I am still fucking livid that some sick son of a bitch would go after us putting our son in danger, I am so livid it makes my blood boil."

"Hey, look at me. I am just as mad as you are, but look who that little boy has as parents. You and I will protect him no matter what. He is strong and whoever is doing this will soon realize they fucked with the wrong family."

"When did you learn how to speak so sensible?" I asked him laughing at how the roles have turned."Baby, I'm not sensible I just know what to say after all these years."

"So you're playing me now? I see how it is Mr. Toretto" I flirted

"Well you of all people should Mrs. Toretto" He smiled at me and we somehow got closer in the bed.

"I'm never going to sleep tonight" I said changing the subject thinking about the safety of our son again.

"Letty, he will be perfectly fine"

I didn't respond instead I just nodded my head.

"Roll over" Dom said, while I looked at him confused.

"Come on, roll over I know how to calm you down."

"Dom, massages worked when I was mad at you for not paying attention to me or you were being a dick, this is a whole different story."

"Letty will you just roll over"

I did what he asked and rolled over, I still wore Doms wife beater because I wasn't sure if we were ready to cross that line yet.

I felt him sit lightly on my ass trying to hold himself up so he didn't crush me.

"Arms up" I lifted my arms and felt the tank top slowly bring lifted off of my body, I guess we are going to cross the line. He was pulling my shirt off so slow my toes started to curl out of habit.

I felt some oil being dripped down my back, and I felt Doms large hands work magic on my back. He knew what spots made me whimper, he knew where I always had the most tension, he knows my whole body. His fingertips lightly grazed my sides, every once and a while I would feel him lightly touch the side of my breast and it made goosebumps rise on my skin.

I was on the verge of falling asleep when I felt Doms lips on my spine, he was slowly kissing up my back and then he reached my neck. He stopped at my neck waiting for some type of permission and I just moved my head slightly exposing my neck giving him permission.

I loved and missed the feeling of Doms kiss, it always made my stomach fill with butterflies. I always got so excited when we kissed. I've never felt that with anyone else.

I don't know if it was the massage or just having Dom here but I just wanted him to touch me and make me feel loved again. I knew I was letting my guard down but my body didn't care.

"Dom" I whispered breathlessly

"What baby you ok?"

"Yeah but can you get up for a sec"

He jumped off me and I rolled over. My back touching the mattress with my naked top half exposed. I watched as Doms concerned expression turned into a confused and lust filled on.

My breasts could only really be seen because of the moonlight shining in our room but it was just enough that Dom knew what he was seeing.

"Letty , I uh I.."

"Dom, I need you to touch me right now." I said almost begging. I never begged, but being away from my husband for so long, having his son, becoming a mom, not having intercourse with anyone since Dom left, having Dom show me affection, being as protective as he is, being patient, mostly, trying so hard with Mason. It all made me want him. I was keeping my guard up, but my body was weak under his touch.

"Let, are you sure I mean we don't have to I don't want to push you, I wasn't insinuating anything with the massage I swear I was just trying to..."

"shhh" I silenced him with a finger on his lips.

"Dom, I am sure" I replied confidently.

He leaned over and kissed me slowly his tongue asking for access which I granted him quickly. I couldn't help the small moan that escaped my throat. It had been a while, I just needed to feel that passion again.

He reached over me and started to slide his shaking hand up my side, I wasn't stupid he was trying to reach my breast and he was still nervous.

I scooted my body down slightly so he would get the hint and get closer.

He got the hint, I felt him light graze my breast and finally he grabbed my right breast making my nipples harden under his touch. I was struggling to keep kissing him as I kept gasping for air.

Dom started to kiss my chin and moved down my neck to the spot behind my ear that he remembered. I couldn't believe how sensitive I was, I was actually moaning loud. I was trying to be quiet but I couldn't help it, it felt so good being touched again.

Dom slowly made his way down my body kissing my collarbone knowing it was a sensitive spot for me. His lips finally reached my nipple softly sucking on them switching back and forth making my back arch off the bed trying to get him to take more.

His left hand was slowly dragging down my body and when he reached my panties he looked deep into my eyes, silently asking for permission.

I put my hand on top of his and guided him to where I wanted him most.

"Jesus Letty, you're so wet."

"I can't help it papi, I haven't been touched by anyone since our last night in the DR"

I saw the sadness in his eyes but also the relief when I confirmed what was most likely in the back of his mind. Even though I believed he was dead I couldn't bring myself to sleep with someone else. This is my husband.

"Oh god Dom" I whimpered when he started to rub my clit.

My mouth was wide open with no sound escaping.

My breathing was getting laboured and Dom moved his body closer to mine to kiss me, I kissed him back with full force.

"I missed you baby" He whispered against my lips.

"I missed you too" I said looking into his beautiful brown eyes.

"Please Dom"He knew I was getting impatient.

He slid one finger inside of me making me scream, he must've been just as surprised as I was to hear me scream.

"You a screamer now?"

"Depends, that what you like papi?"

"I like anything and everything about you. But the screaming is kinda hot"

"Kinda ooh god kinda hot, you sound like a 17 year old ah god 17 year old boy"

"You loved this 17 year old boy, don't forget that" He said adding another finger.

"I still do, fuck baby"

I was in ecstasy, the most action I've gotten since the DR was from my own fingers and toys, none of them compared to Dom.

"Jesus Christ, ah god more"

He added a third finger and used his thumb to rub my clit.

"FUCK, oh god Dom don't stop!"

I was so close then... He stopped and pulled his fingers out of my dripping pussy.

"What the fuck!"

"Lay on your side"

I did and he lifted my one leg so it was bent at the knee while he licked and sucked on my clit.

My hands were one his head pushing him closer, I was so close

"Jesus Dominic, make me come baby please, oh my god"

He licked and sucked at my clit and inserted two fingers in my pussy again and that was it.

"AH FUCK, YES BABY, oh god ungh yes I'm coming baby oooh god doooom." I saw stars as I came hard.

I dropped my leg as Dom kissed up my body to my lips. He pulled the blankets over us and spooned me, I could feel how hard he was so I reached behind me to rub him through his boxers but was surprised when he removed my hand and held it across my body.

"What's wrong?" I asked surprised why he didn't want me to grip his length, he loved when I took charge.

"I'm still trying to prove it to you, so I'm putting your needs above mine."

"Dom, I'm not going to give you blue balls especially after you just made me come like that."

"Wouldn't be the first time" He joked and I smacked his chest.

"I can go finish this, but I'm serious I want to prove this to you. As badly as I want to make love to you over and over again I want to do this right."

"Dom, it's sex we're not committing a crime and we are married remember."

"Oh I remember, but it's more than sex, I want to make love to you and prove that I'm here for you and Mase."

I started to tear up and I don't know why because I never would've teared up by any of his statements before, but I think having a child and becoming a mother made me realize that when someone loves your child as much as you do it can literally bring tears to your eyes. It was beautiful, I know Dom should love his child, it's his son. But, like I told him before anyone can be a father it takes a man to be a dad.

He wiped my tears that started to fall and kissed my lips.

"I'll be right back" He said sneaking into the adjoining bathroom. I knew what he was doing I wasn't an idiot and I wasn't a child. Something about the thought of Dom trying to get off was really turning me on. I laid in bed silently and I heard him groan quietly, then I heard him say my name. Instantly a flood had appeared between my legs. Why was I so turned on by this, it wasn't the first time I had heard Dom get off, most likely not the last but something about this whole situation was a turn on. I wanted to touch him bad, I needed to touch him. Fuck it. I threw the blankets off walked to the bathroom and opened the door slowly. I saw Dom bent over slightly facing away from me with one hand on the sink the other moving up and down on his length. He must've not heard me come in because he hasn't turned around yet.

I walked behind him and kissed his back, I felt him jump slightly and he stopped what he was doing. I reached for his hand that just released his hard member. I put my hand over his and guided it back to his member making him rub himself up and down with my hand guiding his movements. I kept kissing his neck and rubbing his stomach with my free hand.

His grunts and moans my name and I whisper in his ear.

"Tell me when you're going to cum"

"So close Baby" He said breathlessly.

I removed my hand from his and bent down in front of him and took him in my mouth.

"Oh god Letty" He hissed

He had his hands in my hair while I felt him start to jerk. I knew he was close.

"Fuck". He moaned

His moans filled the bathroom while I sucked on him rubbing him occasionally.

"I'm gonna cum Let, you gotta stop or I'm gonna, ungh fuck"

He cursed while I took him harder waiting for him to cum.

I let him cum in my mouth like I have before, I swallowed every last drop like I was the greediest person.

"Jesus Christ Letty"

"I couldn't not return the favour" I said winking and kissing him on the lips.

"Let's go to bed" He said kissing my forehead.

We walked to the bed, and got it. I laid on his chest listening to his heartbeat. He kept leaving light kisses on my head while rubbing my back.

"Night Let"

"Night Dom"

We fell asleep and suddenly everything felt ok.


	15. Chapter 15

Letty POV

I felt so safe, despite the shit that has happened in the last little while. With Dom, I felt safe. Dom and I were still wrapped up in each other from last night's antics, a little knock on the door shook me from my thoughts and the knocker walked in.

"Morning mommy" My sleepy son said

"Morning baby, you sleep ok?" I asked my little boy, feeling thankful Dom and I got dressed before we went to sleep.

"Yeah, can I have pancakes momma?"

"Let's go see if there are any ok?"

I stood up and picked up Mason and placed him on my hip while he wrapped his tiny arms around me.

We went downstairs and I turned the radio on and looked for some pancake mix.

I found the mix and proceeded to put the ingredients in a bowl and mix is being sure to add blueberries. I stick my finger in the mixture and placed a spot on Masons nose.

"Ew mommy! I'm gonna get you!" Mason chased after me getting pancake batter on my cheek and hair. We both laughed together and smiled, I loved mornings like this with my son.

'...Were trouble when you walked in so shame on me now' We heard through the radio.

"Mommy! It's the trouble song turn it up!" I turned up Taylor Swifts I Knew You Were Trouble, Mason loved this song and we sang it together.

"_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_No apologies. He'll never see you cry,_  
_Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why._  
_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning._  
_Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street_  
_A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be_  
_And now I see, now I see, now I see_

_He was long gone when he met me_  
_And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_'Til you put me down, oh"_

"Oh" I gasped seeing Dom standing in the entrance way watching Mason and I dance around the kitchen singing Taylor Swift.

"I uh I didn't know you were awake." I said slightly embarrassed.

"You didn't know I was awake, but you knew I was trouble when I walked in hey?" He smirked at me

"That's for sure." I smirked at him.

"You got a little something on your cheek and in your hair"

"Pancake batter" I said motioning to the batter in the bowl.

"Goodmorning daddy!" Mason said jumping into his arms

"Morning Mase"

"So what's the plan today momma?" Dom asked me, I just smiled at him.

"Well, I actually have to work. I haven't been at work for a while and they really need me, do you mind watching him cause I can get Holly and Mas.."

"Letty, I can watch him."

"Ok, I'll go get ready." I went upstairs to shower, I didn't really have much for clothes with me so I settled on black cropped skinny pants, a white top, and a short black leather jacket and my black booties, I let my long hair fall down my back and I applied a minimal amount of makeup and made my way downstairs.

"Can you tell auntie Adri I love her?" Mason asked me

"I will baby, maybe we will have to go to the park with her soon, would you like that?" I watched my sons eyes light up. Adrianna was a girl from work who was always around Mason since he was a baby, she's been oversees making deals and kicking ass. I could tell she loved him, she didn't want kids so Mason was her little treat. I knew how she felt because at one point in my life I didn't think I wanted kids either but now, I can't imagine my life without Mason.

"Yes!" Mason said with excitement.

"So, what do you do at work?" Dom asked, I guess we never really talked about it.

"Well, I work with different clients, getting business for high profile events. I arrange each event, the job kind of fell into my hands because of who I knew. Once I started doing different modeling jobs I met people and built a good rapport with them and my boss loves that."

"So you've moved on from motor oil under your finger nails?" Dom asked chuckling at me.

"Hah! That's cute, Nothing in this world could make me ever give up fixing cars even if it's just my own. Feeling the hum of a beautiful body under your fingertips makes me weak in the knees, the smell of motor oil is enough to make me com..." I stopped myself before I finished my sentence not wanting to talk like that around Mason, and Dom and I had to talk about last night so I didn't want to tease.

"Something about being in a garage fills my heart, you know it's like blood and veins, it goes together without one you would die. Not being in a garage would be like trying to breathe without oxygen...Impossible"

"20% angel, 80% devil." Dom said smiling

"There are some things in life that will never change."

"Oh! I forgot to tell you too, the job that I'm doing is for Nascar, they want to sponsor me. I'll be racing against..."

"What! Letty, that's amazing! Why didn't you say anything before baby?"

"Well, I was a little occupied." I said motioning to Mason "And I wasn't sure exactly if I wanted to take it for a couple of reasons."

"Which are?" Dom pressed.

"It's stupid reasons"

"If they're so stupid tell me" I just looked at him and he understood.

"You don't like not having the thrill." He stated and I smirked

"Stupid right, I mean it's Nascar. But it's so professional, and ordered, and organized and.."

"Legal." Dom finished my sentence for me.

"Exactly, I miss the fun stuff"

"What's the other reason?"

"Mason, I don't want to spend any more time away from him than I have to."

"Letty, you know I would bring him wherever you are. If this is what you want Let, you gotta go for it."

"I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask." Dom smiled at me.

"Oh and tomorrow I have that shoot with Maxim tomorrow" I said nonchalantley

"WHAT! Jesus Letty, will you do me a favour and stop 'forgetting' these things!" I laughed at him

"It's their kick ass woman edition so they asked me to do a few shots, not a big deal Dom."

"Oh no, that's a big deal baby."

"Well, since you are so excited Mason can stay with Holly and Mason tomorrow and maybe I'll let you come with me to the shoot." I winked

I watched his jaw drop. He looks like a 15 year old boy who just saw "boobs" for the first time.

"Bye baby," I said kissing Mason and ending with our secret handshake.

"Bye Dom," I said kissing his cheek, making my way to the car.

**Up next Dom and Mason spend the day together.**

**I hope you are all enjoying, please review. Anything that should be worked on let me know please, this is for you! I am trying to work on the tenses I hope they are better for those guest reviewers asking me to work on them! xo**


	16. Chapter 16

Dom POV

Letty left for work and Mason and I had the whole day together, I was excited I loved hanging out with him.

"What do you want to do today Mason?"

"Can we go to the park?"

"Yeah, why don't we invite Jack?"

"Yes!" I watched my son jump with excitement

"Okay, eat your breakfast first, I'll call Auntie Mia"

"Okay daddy." I smiled upon hearing that.

I called Mia and asked her to bring Jack to the park to meet Mason and I.

"Should we go get dressed now Mase?" He held his arms up to me as his way of asking me to pick him up. I did so and brought him upstairs to get him dressed.

An hour later Mason and I were on our way to Mia and Brian's other house to pick them up to go to the park.

"Hey" My sister said opening the back door and buckling Jack in his car seat.

"Hey"

"Hi uncle Dom"

"Hey buddy, you ready for the park?"

"Yep! I haven't seen Mason in 600 years!"

I chuckled and watched the two boys play cars in the back seat.

"So how's it going so far?" My sister asked.

"It's good, I thought it would be a lot harder to be a dad but Masons been great, it makes it fun you know."

"Oh I know, I also know you haven't had to fight with him yet." Mia smiled

"He fought with Letty and me about his outfit once."

"Oh big brother, you got a lot to learn. You can do it though"

We pulled up to the park and watched as Jack and Mason played. Mia and I sat on the bench and talked about everything, I may have wished for a brother when we were kids but I am so glad I have a sister. I appreciated her so much, but I appreciated her even more watching her be so strong in everything she had to go through.

"Make sure you give Letty a break once and a while, she's a mom she needs a break."

"Yeah she does a lot." I agreed

"Oh no, a lot is babysitting a kid for 8 hours. Being a mom is the never ending babysitting job, your kid cries, you deal with it, your kid screams, you deal with it, you're kids hungry, you deal with it, your kid..."

"I get it Mi, it's a lot to do"

"You're damn right it's a lot big brother, Letty lives for the 20 minutes she gets at the end of the night to have a glass of wine."

"Wine, nah my girl likes Corona"

"Mom Letty, Dom, moms love wine, just ask her."

She was about to say something else when she say a boy around 12 take Jacks car, I was going to see if he was going to give it back and if not I was going to ask him nicely to give it back. Before I could watch what would happen I saw Mia angrily walk over there.

"Oh no now I don't think I saw you take MY sons car did I, if you don't want to deal with me I would suggest giving that back RIGHT NOW." She said sternly. I never saw this side of Mia.

"What are you going to do about it old lady"

"I'm going to tell your mommy and daddy all the grown up movies you and your little friends are probably watching but not before I tell them you broke my window, and it's summer so that will probably get you grounded for the summer."

"You can't lie!" The boy yelled

"Try me punk, give my son his car back and you'll have your summer."

"Fine take it" I watched the boy give the toy back and walk away. Mia came and sat back next to me.

"What the hell was that?"

"What he took his car" See said as if it wasn't a big deal

"You just threatened a kid technically"

"That kid was a punk, and Letty most likely does it too, we protect our cub. Why are dads so much softer than moms. Brian's the same way."

Before I could respond Mason came up to me. "Daddy, I'm hungry"

"Oh, uhm we could go home eat and come back?" I suggested

"NO! I don't want to go home!" Mason said getting angry.

"Here Masey, have some fruit snacks with Jack" Mia said handing him 2 packages of fruit snacks

"Thanks"

"Here's a tip, never go ANYWHERE without snacks, ever. Or you will have a temper tantrum on your hands, and baby wipes will be your best friend till he's about 9."

"Noted"

After another half hour at the park we dropped Mia and Jack at home. I thought of what else we could do and I thought it would be nice for Holly and Mason sr to see Mase since they haven't seen him since before the explosion. I looked through my phone and found Holly's number that Letty once left me.

"Hello?" The sweet older woman on the other line said

"Hi, Holly? It's Dom"

"Oh hello Dominic, how are you?"

"I'm good, how're you?"

"I'm fine dear boy, what can I do for you?"

"Well Mason and I were driving around and I wanted to know if we could stop by so you could visit with him?"

"We would love that, our address is 1302 Rose pl."

"Great I'll see you soon"

We drove to the house and I unbuckled Mason from his seat who seemed to know where we were. The front door opened and Holly and Mason sr appeared in the doorway.

"Gramma! Papa!" Mason yelled running to them

"Oh my darling boy grammas missed you" Holly said lifting him up

"I missed you too gramma" He said kissing her cheek

"Come in son" Mason sr said to me allowing me into their home which smelt of chocolate chip cookies

"Daddy! Gramma made cookies!"

"I smell that buddy"

"Don't tell momma" He smirked at me with a cookie in his hand. I just laughed at him and winked

"This will be our secret"

We sat with Mason sr and Holly while they told me stories about Mason when he was younger, they told me how Mase peed on Letty when he was a baby which made me and Masey laugh out loud.

"You should've seen her face!" Mason sr and Holly said laughing

We chatted for another hour and then I noticed it was around 1 pm and I got a text from Letty.

**_'Hey, hows it going? Mase being good?'_**

**_'Hey it's good hes being good, had a small tantrum when i was with mia but i solved it ;) '_**

**_'Oh good, so Mia solved it you're saying ;) '_**

**_'Oh shush, Mason peed on you, not me'_**

**_'HOW DID YOU HEAR ABOUT THAT!'_**

**_'I'm at Holly and Masons with Mase'_**

**_'Aw, they must be so happy to see him, thank you Dom.'_**

**_'They were and you dont gotta thank me babe they r his grandparents'_**

**_' :) yep, anyways babe im just finishing lunch i gotta go in for a meeting ill be home around 5'_**

**_'k see u tonight, xx'_**

**_'xo'_**

"Hey Masey, do you wanna go surprise mommy at work?"

"Oh yes!"

"Okay, Thanks for letting us stop by" I said to Mason and Holly

"Nonsense dear, Mason is our grandson, Letty is like our daughter, you are family too, you are welcome here anytime." They older woman smiled at me.

She hugged me and Mason while Mason sr shook my hand and hugged Mason.

"Take a cookie for the road darling" Holly said giving Mason one more cookie.

I buckled Mason in the car and drove to the florist, to pick up some flowers from Letty, she wasn't a flower woman, but Mase wanted them for her. So they were from him. I picked up a bottle of wine for her after mine and Mias conversation earlier.

"What should we get Mase?"

"These ones!" He pointed to the daisy's and roses.

"I think mommy will like the orchids better"

"No these ones"

"Yeah but Mase you want mommy to like them right?"

"She won't like them?" He asked starting to cry. 'Oh fuck' I thought what do I do.

"No, buddy she will love them I just mean she will like these more" That was ok to say right? Nope.. He only cried harder and now people were starting to look.

"Mommy always loved my flowers, now she thinks they're ug.. ug.. ugly!" He cried.

"No she does like them, all of them. I just remembered I got her roses once and she was not happy." I said trying to explain it to him

"I got her these once did I not make mommy happy" He was sobbing and I did not know what to say

"Masey buddy stop crying" I spoke in a nice tone, did not help at all.

"No daddy! Mommy doesn't like me or my flowers"

"She loves you and your flowers" Oh man I was really sinking. The florist came over to us and put a hand on Masons shoulder and grabbed the flowers he was holding.

"Well now would you look at these, these are the most beautiful flowers we have! What good taste you have young man!" She said proudly to him.

"Really?" He said looking at her and wiping his tears.

"Oh yes, this is every mommy's favourite flowers! How did you know?" She said knowing it would make him feel special.

"I don't know, my mommy likes this color" He shrugged.

"Well, your mommy must be something special, and special mommy's deserve extra flowers!" She came up to me and grabbed the orchids I was holding and made them into one big bouquet.

"Oh wow daddy look at this!"

"I see buddy, you did good"

"You think mommy will really like them?" He asked wanting my approval.

I bent down to his level and said "I know mommy will love them."

The florist smiled at me "Never the same without mommy here hey"

"You got that right"

She wrapped up the flowers and sent us on our way. I googled the address of Lettys work and soon we were in front of a tall building.

"Yay! Let's go surprise mommy!" Mason said clearly excited

I walked up to reception with the flowers and wine in my hand and Mason in the other.

"Hi, I'm looking for Letty"

"35th floor her assistant will meet you at the top."

"Assistant?"

"Yes."

"Okay, thanks" We got into the elevator and Mason pushed the button he was clearly familiar with. We stepped off the elevator and we were greeted by a younger woman who looked like she had attitude.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Letty."

"She's in a meeting what can I do for you." She said with attitude

"Just need her"

"And who are you?"

"None of your business." I fought back

"Then you have no business being here"

"Lily!" Mason yelled

"Masey! How's my favorite boy in the whole wide world?"

"I'm good, this is my daddy!"

"Oh, you're Dom."

"That's me."

"Now, was that so hard to say?"

"Was it so hard to tell me where her office was?"

"Yes, don't need weird men waiting in her office" She joked

"Mommys office is over here" Mason said pulling my hand towards Lettys office. We walked past a board room and I could hear Lettys voice.

"No, absolutely not. It's unacceptable. We have already told our client the deal, take it or leave it. There is no such thing as a discount in this business."

"Letty he is a friend of the companys."

"I don't care, he is also a multi-millionaire. This is one of the biggest events of the year he throws it every year. He is requesting more he is paying more, he's not going to cancel this close to the date of his event. It is too late to hire someone else, he will pay it, he will be happy with it and he will be back. They always come back."

"But.."

"No, no buts. It's final I am not tarnishing my name or my position because a multi-millionaire wants to save a thousand bucks. Not having it."

"Ok."

I don't know what else was said but damn Letty was on fire, it was hot listening to her fight and put her foot down."

"Daddy mommys office is right here" He said pulling me into the office that was covered in floor to ceiling windows with a modern desk in the middle. I sat in her chair and saw all the pictures of Mason, and her and Mason on her desk as well as one of her and I. Can't really see our faces but you can tell.

We hear the clicking of heels as the door opened.

"Hi" She said smiling

"Mommy!" Mason ran up to her and jumped in her arms, Letty caught him with no hesitation

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to surprise you mommy and look I gotted you flowers!"

"Oh Masey they're beautiful! I love them, thank you baby!" She said kissing him.

"Hi" I said.

"You guys have fun today?"

"Yeah we went to the park with Jack and Mia, and saw Mason and Holly for a bit and I got you this" I said handing her the bag that held the wine.

"Ah, you must've read my mind"

"Mia was right, moms do love wine." I laughed.

"Oh yeah."

"So no more Corona?"

"I drink wine, I'm not crazy! Could never give up the brew"

"That's what I like to hear"

"Well, I think I'm done for the day. I'm done all my meetings for the day so we can go."

"Yeah, I heard you. You're pretty h-o-t when you put your foot down. I said while spelling the word hot so Mason wouldn't get what I was saying.

"H-O-T, that spells hot right mommy." Letty smirked at me and laughed

"Yes baby, he can spell Dom"

"Right, anyways let's get out of here and I will fire up the BBQ, and you can drink your wine."

"Mmmm, sounds perfect."

We walked out of her office the flowers and Mason in her arms, the wine and her contracts in my hand.


	17. Chapter 17

Letty POV

"He is asleep" Dom said proudly

"Wow, only took you," I looked down at my watch. "an hour and 20 minutes"

"It's my record"

"That it is."

"You want wine?"

"Mmm, yes please" Dom handed me a glass of wine, and Dom drank his Corona. I cuddled up to his side while we watched T.V.

"So, tomorrow, Holly will come by at 8am I have to be a Quixote Studios by 9am for the shoot"

"I can't believe you are doing Maxim"

"It's definitely different, but they are one of our sponsors for the Nascar race"

"Well, this has always been a dream for me when I was a young boy"

"How long have you been reading Maxim for you perv"

"Long time baby, long time."

After the movie finished we went to bed and cuddled up to each other once again, I loved this feeling.

The next morning.

"Dom, babe, wake up I'm leaving in 20"

"Maxim day!"

"Wow, doesn't take you much to wake up does it?"

I wore a pair of shorts and a plain tank top, Dom and I kissed Mason goodbye and thanked Holly while we left to the Maxim shoot.

"So what's the theme?" Dom asked me

"You really did your homework Mr. Creepy"

"I just know my magazines"

"Mhmm, sure you do."

We arrived at the photo shoot and I was instantly brought into hair and makeup.

"So Nascar huh?" The young makeup artist asked me

"Yeah, it should be fun, not what I'm used to but It's racing so I'll take it"

We talked for another hour while Dom sat and watched me get ready.

"Letty darling, how are you?" The gay man said

"Hey Alex, I'm good, how've you been?" He kissed my cheek and I looked at Dom who looked jealous for a second then I think he understood that Alex was more into him than me.

"Okay, so we have the cover first, you will have a pair of underwear on and a cropped leather jacket, and you will be standing next to a Maserati!"

"What if I stood next to something else?" I asked

"Like what?"

I brought him out to Dom's charger and showed him. "This would definitely suit me much better, don't you think?"

"I like it, let's do it!"

I wore a robe, with my hair teased looking like I just had sex, I had smokey eyes and spikey high heels on. I laced my fingers through Dom's and walked out on set.

"Okay so Letty we're going to have you lay back on the hood, put one hand in your hair and arch you bac a bit ok?"

"Got it," Dom stood off to the side and I pulled my robe off slowly watching his eyes pop out of his head. I had a cropped leather jacket on with little white Calvin Klein panties on with heels, nothing else, no shirt, no bra, no pants. I walked over to the car and did what I was told.

Flashes were going off, shutters were opening and closing.

"Perfect, great Letty, now bring your hand down."

I moved my body around occasionally glancing over at Dom who did not look too pleased. I got why, but for someone who has read Maxim most of his life he should know better than me what to expect.

After about 30 photos on the car I changed into a bra and panty set wearing an unbuttoned button up shirt. Dom was really mad now.

"Look over here Letty, good now bite your lip a bit, perfect! You look gorgeous"

"Okay everyone break, next is our final shoot of the day, the shower."

Before I could say anything I felt myself getting pulled away by Dom.

"What the hell is this Letty" Dom seethed

"Don't, you know exactly what Maxim is, and this is my last shoot anyways. It is for promotions, every guy that is here is gay except Nigel who is happily married like I am and professional. You do not tell me what to do, so if you're thinking about it I would think real hard before doing it."

"Letty, this is basically porn"

"Dominic, this is a job. I'm not sleeping with the crew."

"Let, you know what men do with pictures like these."

"The same thing you did at 14, yes Dom I'm not an idiot. But, I also need to be prepared financially if you leave me again." He looked sad.

"You think I'm going to leave you again." Dom said softly

"I didn't expect you to leave the first time"

"I'm sorry ok, I just, I know this isn't your thing, and I never see you do things like this especially with men around."

"Dom, it may not be my thing but work is work I make a living from this to support Mason, and I don't hate it. It's kinda fun, not a full time thing but it's fun to dress up sometimes."

"You mean dress down"

"Dom, stop arguing with me on this, I just said it's not full time. I don't need to explain this to you." I started to walk off angry when I felt Dom pull me back and kiss me.

"I'm sorry, you're right." Dom said

"Look, I know this makes you upset. But, I felt better having you here, I don't want us hiding things from eachother ok. I told you this is work, I don't do anything for anyone else anymore except Mason, obviously it is fun or else I wouldn't be as willing, but I also know everyone here and I trust them, you are still proving that you won't run off when times get hard for you.

"I know, and y..." Dom was interupted by Alex

"Okay, Letty we need you for the shower scene" Alex said while looking Dom up and down.

"Back off Alex, he's mine"

"I have an idea with your fine piece of man candy."

Dom was not impressed by this but I rubbed his arm silently telling him to let it go, he did.

"Take off your shirt." Alex said to Dom

"Excuse me?"

"I said, take off your shirt ."

"I'm good thanks"

"Fine, Letty get your shirt off and get in that shower." I kissed Dom, as my way of saying don't worry. He nodded his head at me, he had to trust my decissions.

My decissions were hard on him because he was learning that he is second in my life next to Mason, just like I was second to him right now. Soon they will both be equal but just not yet.

I took my top off but covered myself, I had pasties on but I still covered my breasts. Yes, this was different than the old me, but I am a woman I want to use this before I lose this. This is my last shoot, and I want to go back to the garage, I had fun living this life, I will still do my work with Rebook and Nascar, but the garage is where my heart lies.

I walked over to the shower covering my breasts while the water turned on. I took a few photos of my back to the camera with me turned around facing the camera. One of me looking up covering my breasts, the other was more of a close up of my face and collar bones. I watched as Alex drank a green smoothie and awkwardly bumped into Dom "accidently" spilling his drink on him.

"Oh no looks like you got to take your shirt off" I looked at Dom who was not impressed but he did, very angrily.

"While you're at it, go in the shower with Letty, let's get a couple shots." Dom looked at me then Alex.

"Go" Dom walked over to me and looked for my reaction

"Might be nice having some photos of us while we still look good." I joked while pulling him towards me with one hand while the other covered my breasts.

Dom stepped in the shower and wrapped his arms around my tiny frame as I wrapped my small arms around him, I kissed his chest while he kissed my head. I didn't even know the cameras were flashing. I was so wrapped up with Dom. The next one Dom was holding my waist but blocking my breasts while I closed my eyes and he kissed my forehead. Alex snapped a few pictures of us kissing, and the last one was one of my favorites I had my head resting upon Dom's chest listening to his heart while he rubbed my back kissing my head. I know these were supposed to be sexy, but these were beautiful. Someone had captured the intimacy that Dom and I shared with only each other.

After the shoot.

"I'm glad we did that I said."

"You looked amazing, the way you move Let and looked so sexy yet beautiful was so stunning"

I blushed at his words and kissed his knuckles.

"Pretty fun job."

"It's in the top 5" I said

"What's the others?"

"Being Masons mom, being your wife, racing, fixing cars, then this"

"How did I get so lucky?"

"You tried and you proved yourself, had nothing to do with luck baby. You just loved me and Mason right. Now let's go home to our son"


	18. Chapter 18

**Definitely hit some writers block lately with the negativity haha, I hope this is good for you lovely readers and reviewers, I hope to go out and find some more inspiration soon to improve! xo**

Letty POV

It has been 4 days since my Maxim shoot and Dom and I have been good, no actually we've been great. He is up with Mason, he has been patient and besides from trying to be an amazing father, he's really been working on proving himself to me.

"Mommy, daddy said we get ice cweam, let's go!" Mason said grabbing my hand.

"Hold on baby, let mummy get her shoes on and we can go"

I grabbed my stilettos and put them on as I picked up Mason and put him on my hip, I looked over at Dom who was laughing at me.

"What?"

"You are just a sight to see, super mom"

"I do what I can you know" I said winking at him

We were driving to Malibu to go to a little ice cream store on the beach, and to get away for the day as a family. It was nice to spend time together because I was nervous as hell to start registering Mason for Pre-School, I know he would be ok but I wasn't so sure I would be. This is my baby. Dom must've noticed my silenced and he put a hand on my thigh making me look up at him.

"You gonna tell me what's going on, or do I have to guess?"

"I'm nervous to register Mase for school, I mean what if he needs us, or if he gets hungry, what if there is an earthquake Dom!" I was panicking.

"Whoa, Let calm down if he gets hungry they will feed him, if there is an earthquake than the get under their desks, they will protect him like we would you know that."

"But, what if..."

"Shh, no more he will be ok. We are going to get ice cream, some lunch, go to the beach enjoy today. Then tomorrow we will look at schools, and then plan his birthday"

"Well I already have a list of schools, and I'm waiting for the party planner to call me with the arrangements."

"Really? Party planner Let, he's 4"

"Yes, and my baby only turns 4 once." Dom nodded his head letting me do it my way, he knew I would not back down on his birthday.

"So what are these schools you have picked out? Loma Vista Elementary? Nueva Vista? Rosewood? Or our old school Westport?"

"Actually, I'm thinking Brentwood, Buckley, Beverly Hills RC, or St. Paul the Apostle."

"Letty, those are top schools in LA, not to mention expensive"

"Dom, I want Mason to have the best education possible and he will get it at those schools"

"Letty, he doesn't need to go to a private school for better education we turned out fine in public school"

"Exactly Dom, fine, I don't want him 'fine' I want him great, amazing, excellent. Not just in education in life in general, I want him to have every opportunity so he is happy."

"Hey he will, you've raised him right Letty, he will be"

"We. We will raise him right"

We spent most of the day at the beach eating ice cream, I loved watching Dom interact with Mason, it was such a beautiful moment that I felt almost honoured to watch. Dom was in the water throwing a laughing Mason in the air.

"Excuse me miss?" A young boy around 9 or 10 said to me

"Hi, what's up?" I smiled

"I'm supposed to give this to you" The boy handed me a rose with a note attached to it. 'How cute' I thought to myself.

I opened the note from the little boy and a picture fell out I grabbed the picture and turned it over. My hand instantly went to my mouth covering it. A picture of Dom and I sleeping.. In his house. This was obviously a recent picture, I read the note and it just said.

'You look very comfortable Letty, don't get too comfortable ,xx'

I was in a panic, Dom and Mason just got out of the water laughing and Dom came up to me smiling but his face soon dropped when he noticed the pale look I had.

"Letty? Babe? What's wrong?" I shakily handed him the note.

"Ok Mase, we're going to go now ok" Dom said calmly.

"No daddy, I don't want to!"

"Mason. Now."

"NO!"

"Mason, stop arguing with your father now and get your stuff and get in the car now!" I hadn't meant to be that stern with him. I didn't think I was until I saw his little lip quiver at my tone, I instantly regretted it. I was just scared for my son.

"I'm sorry baby, but we have to go" I said trying to pick him up but he hid behind Doms. Now my son is scared of me, awesome. Mom of the year award going to me.

"Who was the note from Letty?"

"I don't know that little boy gave it to me" I said pointing at the boy playing.

"I'm going to talk to him"

"Hey, kid?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you get that note from?" Dom asked him

"Uhm, I'm not allowed to tell"

"It's ok buddy you won't be in trouble, we just want to give the person who gave it to you a present." Dom said lying to the young boy.

"Oh, well if you wanted to give her a present I guess it's ok."

"Yeah, just a present for..her?"

"Well she didn't tell me her name, but she was really pretty and she was blonde, she had a funny accent"

I looked at Dom with anger, we both assumed it was the same person. I watched him pull his phone out and scroll through his pictures.

"This her?"

"Yeah, that's her!"

I looked at Dom, that bitch was going down. Mess with me all you want, but if you mess with my family I'm out for blood, vengeance is a real bitch, and I can be an even bigger one. I picked Mason up and angrily walked to the car, I strapped him in and slammed my door. I wanted to yell and scream at Dom, but it wasn't his fault. He didn't know she was a psychopath, shouldn't have slept with her, but that has nothing to do with it. I can't be angry with him we need to work together to protect that little life in the back seat.

"Letty, I'm sorry. All of this is my fault."

"Hey, babe I don't blame you. Well, I'm p-i-s-s-e-d you slept with her, but you didn't know what a crazy b-i-t-c-h she would be." I had to spell so Mason wouldn't pick it up.

"I just wi..."

"Stop Dom, we have to let it go and focus on what's important and that's keeping him safe, nothing else matters. I don't care about your relationship with her, or what you two did. All I care about is Mason, and I won't stop till our family is safe."

"I'm right with you baby"

I knew it did have to do a bit with their relationship or else she wouldn't be coming after us. I wouldn't tell him that or else he will dwell on the whole it's my fault thing and I need him focused.

We drove home silently, Mason had fallen asleep in the backseat, when we got home I lifted him out and brought him through the door only to see the house has been ransacked. Well, not really only the pictures.

Every picture hanging up of the three of us, I was cut out and the photo was replaced by the one and only. Elena Nelves.

This girl fucked with the wrong family, she is not going to like what happens when yo


	19. Chapter 19

Letty POV

I had just laid Mason down for a nap, I did not want to explain this to him, I set him down and walked back into our room and started pacing back and forth while Dom sat on the our bed with his hands in his head.

"Letty, stop pacing. Let's be calm and figure ou..." I wiped my head around so fast my eyes burning through his.

"Calm down Dominic, CALM DOWN! This crazy bitch is trying to hurt my son and you want me to calm down! She must have really screwed your fucking brains out if you think I'm going to calm down after that bitch almost kid my son!" I fell to the ground in tears, I knew what I said was a low blow to Dom but I was so angry and scared it just came out. I sat on the floor on my knees hyperventilating with tears running down my face, I was waiting for Dom to yell at me and I was ready to fight back but I felt his arms wrap around me he sat on the floor and held me while I cried.

"We will fix this Let, I promise you. I'll go talk to her if I have to and if that doesn't work then we get the team together and we think of another way. I promise I will protect you and Mason."

"No Dom, I don't need protection. Put all of that protection strength into protecting Mason" He just hugged me more and soothed my hair back.

"I'm going to talk to her"

"Normally I would bitch and say no fucking way but if this gets her to stop, then do it"

"I'll be back" He leant down and kissed me.

I waited for Mason to wake up while I sat downstairs and collected my thoughts. I can understand trying to get back at me or back at Dom, but how crazy do you have to be to put an innocent child's life in danger. My thoughts were interrupted by the tiny voice that brought me joy.

"Mommy?" Mason said rubbing his sleepy eyes from the top of the stairs.

"Hi baby, you sleep ok?" I said picking him up and bringing him down to the couch with me.

"Yes momma I did, where's daddy?"

"He had to uhm, he had to fix something"

"Ok, can we watch 'Lion King'?" He asked crawling into my lap. I was thankful he didn't ask more.

"How about we play some soccer in the backyard for a bit then we will ok?" I didn't want my son growing up to be one of those kids who lived their entire lives inside and hooked up to a game station so I got him outside as much as possible.

"Ok! I'll get my soccer shoes!" Mason ran up to his room to get his shoes and was back down in a second. "Let's go momma!"

"Get it Masey!" I yelled to him as I kicked the ball

"I got it mommy I got it"

"I'm gonna get it now" I said pretending to steal the ball. I loved moments like this with my baby.

Dom POV

"Elena! Open the door, now!" I yelled banging on her apartment door.

"Elena!" I finally had enough and kicked it down hoping nobody heard.

"Elena! Elena where are you!" I looked around the whole apartment and found pictures of Letty, Mason and I out, pictures of Letty and Mason when he was a baby, she has been watching her since she "died" She has been planning this whole fucking thing since Letty went missing. I have never felt more hate towards another human before, she kept me from my wife and son for her own selfish needs. But, why am I complaining... I did the same thing to Letty. I left her to protect her but that was still for my own selfish needs. I was thinking of me not her that is why she was so hurt. Elena wasn't here I needed to get home. I drove home quickly and ran through the door.

"Letty? Mason?" Where are they? I looked everywhere then I heard laughing from outback

I walked towards the backyard and saw Letty and Mason playing soccer together, "Good job Mason!"

"Hi daddy!" I watched Letty turn around and look at me and smile.

"Hey Mase, you having fun with mommy?"

"Oh yes, but she's not very good at soccer, I'm winning!"

"Good job buddy, you mind if I talk to mommy for a second?"

"Yeah, I guess that's ok"

Letty and I walked to the patio furniture we had that was elegantly placed on the concrete part of the yard and I pulled out a box and gave it to her.

"What's this for?" She questioned

"Just open it" I watched her open it slowly and come face to face with a long black box she looked at me again before she opened the box. When she did I saw her eyes light up but she was also confused.

"Baby it's beautiful, but what does it mean?" She asked looking at the numbers engraved on the white gold silver necklace plate.

"They're coordinates"

"Coordinates for what?"

"These coordinates are of the exact same spot we met when we were kids." I watched tears form in her eyes, she wasn't a jewelry person but I could tell she loved it.

"And look at the back." She flipped it over and I knew she knew what that was. "Mason's birthday"

"The two most important things in our lives"

"It's beautiful Dom, I mean it."

"I never should have left that night, I understand now why you were so mad, and I get it and I'm sorry Let, it was selfish of me and I'm sorry"

"I know you are, and I appreciate it"

"I love you"

"I love you too, how did it go with the cunt?"

"She wasn't there, so new plan but for now let's play with our son"

"I love that plan"


	20. Chapter 20

Letty POV

I was still worried about Elenas whereabouts and who she was working with, the fact that our son had been brought into mine and Doms past made my blood boil, I regret all of the shit we did. No matter how much we may have needed money at the time none of that matters when it comes to my baby.

We ate dinner and watched a movie together Mason fell asleep pretty quick since he started to run a fever since this afternoon.

"I'm going to go put him to bed" I whispered to Dom.

"Ok, I'll be in the shower, join me?" He winked

"Possibly" I smirked back at him.

As I walked down the hall with a sleeping Mason in my arms I laid him down in his paid and brushed the hair out of his face.

"Mommy and daddy love you so much Masey" With that I kissed him on the forehead and tucked him in before walking out of the room, beinng sure to leave the door opne slightly and the hall light on.

Once I was back in my room I saw that Dom left the bathroom door slightly ajar letting the steam from the shower creep out. I made my way to the steamy room that currently occupied by steamy husband..cheesy I know but he was hot.

I took my clothes off and pulled the shower curtain back revealing a very naked and wet Dom smiling at me.

"Room for one more?" I asked cheekily

"Uh maybe lets wait till Monica, Jessica, and Natasha arrive first and we will try and make room for you." He joked

"Oh the old man thinks hes funny now"

"Who are you calling old?"

"You grandpa"

"That is hurtful Letty" He said pretending to sound offended while I stepped into the shower.

"You're right, you can't be a grandpa"

"Because I'm much too young and good looking?"

"No, because grandpas are sweet and always nice"

"And?"

"And, you're an asshole Toretto" I laughed and kissed him while he pulled me closer to him.

The kiss quickly got heated and I wrapped my arms around his neck trying to get him deeper while I ran my tongue across his lips asking for entrance to which I got with no hesitation.

As soon as mine and Doms tongue started to battle for dominance I felt his hands slide down my back and grip my ass while my insides quivered with excitment. He looked at me and I shook my head yes answering his silent question.

He lined himself up against my entrance while he kissed me once more before entering me.

"Oh God Dom" I moaned

"So fucking tight baby"

"Mmmm God, that feels so ungh so good baby"

The panting the moaning and the groaning increased in volume with each thrust and squeeze. This never got boring.

"Fuck Dom, don't stop!" He kept his pace while I was so close to the edge he pulled out of me and turned me around making my hands rest against the cold tile wall while he entered me again from behind.

"UNGH FUCK, yesyesyes!"

"Oh God Letty, you like that baby" He moaned

"Mhmm more Dom, I want more baby" He reached around and started to play with my clit with one hand and pulled my hair backwith the other sending me over the edge.

"FUUUUUCK, ungh God Dom I'm coming" I yelled while Doms hand came to cover my mouth to muffle the sound.

He gave me a few more thrusts before he came hard inside of me.

"Agh fuck Letty, oh god"

I turned around and kissed him again while we cleaned ourselves up and stepped out of the shower. Dom wrapped a towel around me and then himself.

"I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too Dom"

As soon as we cleaned up we went to bed, I heard a really strange wheezing sound and decided to check on Mason thinking maybe our shower fun had gotten a bit too loud and we woke him up.

I walked down the hall in my robe and the sound got louder ' what the fuck?' I thought to myself.

I opened up Masons door to see him sitting up right, something wasn't right..

I turned the lights on quickly and to my horror I saw Mason hunched over gasping for air while he was turning blue.

"MASON!" I screamed and ran over to my son.

"Baby, calm down breathe for mommy, come on baby breath, DOM!"

Dom came running in to see what I was yelling about and before I could say anything he was by my side trying to help our son breathe.

"Masey buddy deep breaths" He tried but we are wasting time

"Dom call 911 NOW!"

He called them and put them on speaker phone so we could both here although I was more focused on my sons condition at the moment.

_"911 whats your emergency?"_

_"I need ambulance right now my son can't breathe he is turning blue!"_

_"Okay sir you need to calm down, does your son have a fever?"_

"Letty, fever?"

"Yes"

_"Yes, he has a fever"_

_"Okay, how old is he?"_

_"Four, please help he's gasping"_

_"Okay, has he been coughing at all today?"_

_"Yes, only a bit"_

_"Okay is he all up to date with his shots?"_

"Letty? Shots updated?"

"Yes, now can you tell them to send someone NOW!"

_"Look you need t get someone here now!"_

_"One moement sir the ambulance is on their way I need you to bring your son outside and get him into fresh air immediatley"_

I tossed the phone down and picked Mason up while Letty grabbed the phone and we ran outside.

_"Okay now what?"_

_"Lay him flat so no airways are blocked and the outside air should help him enough ill the ambulance arrives."_

As if on point the ambulance arrives with gurneys and air tanks, pushing Dom and I out of the way placing an oxygen mask on my baby.

"Dom" I whispered to him worridly

"It's ok baby, hes our son, hes a fighter don't worry."

As soon as his breathing started to return to normal they loaded him into the ambulance with Dom and I.

"Daddy, ambleances are so cool" He said tiredly

"You're right buddy ambulances are cool" He said while pulling me tighter and holding Masons hand.

We arrived at the hospital and were immediatley rushed into a room so he coould be hooked back up to oxygen just incase.

"Mr. and Mrs. Toretto, I am going to run a few tests on your son but I believe that what he has is something called Croup, it is fairly common for children his age and he seems to have the sypmtoms but I just want to be sure, so let him rest and you guys can stay here tongiht while we run tests and moniter his breathing, okay?"

"Thank you so much Doctor" I said with tears in my eyes but also with so much appreciation for them taking care of my baby.

"Yes, thank you doctor"

"No worries at all folks, just doing my job"

We sat and watched Mason sleep while I cried silently into Doms arm.

"He wasn't supposed to have gone through this, he was supposed to be a healthy boy"

"He is Let, but this happenes sometimes, don't think you're a bad mom because of it"

"What would I do without you" I smiled at him with my tear stained cheeks.

"Same thing I'd do without you, nothing."

We smiled at eachother and left a quick kiss upon eachothers lips and went back to watching Mason.


	21. Chapter 21

Letty POV

I was so scared seeing my baby boy turn blue and gasp for air I thought I lost him. I called Holly and Mason letting them know what happened but before I could finish I heard Holly say 'we will be right there sweetheart' then hung up. I was actually so thankful to have them come down to be here for Mason, and me too. Dom and I sat in Masons room holding his hand while he played with some of the race cars the nurse gave him.

"We're here for Mason Toretto" I heard Holly say in a panic

"Are you family?" The nurse asked

"Yes, he is our grandson" Mason Sr. answered clearly getting impatient.

"Holly, Mason" I said from nehind the door waving my hand to them

"Oh god my poor girl how is he?" She asked pulling me into a hug knowing I have been crying

"Hes okay now, I almost lost him Holly" I said getting teary again

"Oh my darling, come here" She said pulling me into a motherly hug and rubbing my back while I cried.

"He's ok" She kept saying to me.

"Here come here, hes in here I'm sure hes dying to see you guys"

"Masey, look who mommy found"

"Gramma! Papa!" He shouted

"How you doin' Mase?"

"I'm ok papa, they putted a breather in me to make me feel better!"

"I heard, you gave all of us quite a scare"

"I sorry papa"

"Thats alright buddy" He said hugging his grandson

"How you doin' Dominic?"

"I'm okay now, how are you doing Mason?"

"I'm good son"

"Hi Dom" Holly said while going in for a hug

"Hi Holly, thanks for coming down."

"Nonsense, of course we would be here for our girl and our favorite boy"

"Ah rats, Holly we gotta pay for our parking"

"Mason, you can do it your not dead"

"I don't know how to work the silly thing Holl, will you please not argue with me about this and help me"

"I swear you'd lose your head if it wasn't attached."

"I know dear, I know" Mason said rolling his eyes causing Dom and I to laugh.

"We will be right back Mase."

"Okay gramma!"

I went and sat on Doms lap and whispered in his ear.

"I can't wait till were like that."

"What, old?"

"No, you finally admitting that I am always right and yu'd be lost without me." I laughed kissing his cheek

"I already do"

"Mr. and Mrs. Toretto?" The doctor asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I speak to you both out here for a minute?"

We followed the doctor to the doctors station so we could talk

"Sorry folks we just try to not say this in front of our smaller patients incase they get scared but Mason is going to need 3 shots, so we can either do all at once which is recomended or one every hour for the next 3 hours"

"Lets see how he handles the first and go from there" I suggested

"Not a problem, I will get the nurse in right away to do that for you"

"Thank you doctor" Dom said shaking his hand

"Yees, thank you" We walked back to Masons room and when I opened the door I was not prepared for what I saw.

Or better yet, what I didn't see.

"Mason? Mason baby where are you?" I frantically said knowing that my son was no longer in his room

"Mason!" Dom yelled

"Letty, whats going on?" Holly said coming back into the room.

"Masons gone!"

"MASON!" I yelled only to have the doctor run in.

"Whats going on?"

"Where is my son!"

"Let me call the nurse"

"Yes, Doctor?" The middle aged woman said coming into the room

"Where is our patient, Mason Toretto?"

"He left with the nurse to get x rays"

"What? What nurse, he doesn't have his x-ray till tomorrow?" The doctor said obviously confused.

"The new blonde one thats been assigned to this floor, pretty, young, has an accent"

Dom and I instantly looked up at the nurse then eachother.

"Where are your cameras?"

Dom and I ran to the security office and looked at the cameras only to see Elena leaving the hospital with our son in her arms crying and trying to get away but no one thought twice because she was dressed in a nurses outfit.

"ELENA!" We both said in unison.

"I'm going to kill that bitch! I swear too god if she so much hurts even one hair on his head, she is dead Dominic!"

"Let's go get our son baby."

We left the hospital called Mia, Brian, Tej, Roman, and Hobbs and got the team back together again to find our son.

We drove back to the house to meet the team and told them what happened, I was hysterical in the car. I switched from crying to down right pissed off.

"I swear Dom if he is hurt I am out for blood, more than I am out for now. I want her 6 feet under. I want our lives back to normal and I want us to raise our son together with no more problems."

"We will get him back baby I promise you, he is a Toretto and an Ortiz you know that is the strongest mix you could ever have. He is going to be ok and we will go on with our lives I promise you."

"No promises until he is back in my arms."

I sat in the passager seat fidgeting and looking out the window thinking of my little boy.

Meanwhile with Mason

"My mommy and daddy will find you"

"Oh poor sweet Mason, they arent even looking for you."

"YES THEY ARE!"

"No Mason, they're not. Do you want to watch T.V?"

"No"

"Want to color?"

"No"

Mason started to cry making Elena panic so she picked up her phone and called someone.

"Shaw he won't stop crying!"

"Ask him what he wants and give it to him! My god Elena, he is 4"

"Shut up Shaw, goodbye"

"Mason what will make you stop crying?"

"Can I play with your phone? Mommy always lets me"

"Uh sure, I guess so"


	22. Chapter 22

SORRY! to those that read already, I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter ! This is the correct one, please R&amp;R :)

Mason played with Elenas phone trying to remember how to do what Letty taught him to do in an emergency.

'Uhm otay mommy said to call uhm uhoh what was it?' Mason thought to himself until he remembered the number he needed.

"Elena, can I please go to the bathroom?"

"Uh sure, you know how right?"

"Yes, I'm not a baby"

"Don't give me attitude"

"It was a silly thing to ask me though" Mason made his way to the bathroom with the cell phone in hand. Once he was in he proceeded to dial 9-1-1.

"911 Whats your emergency?"

"Some lady took me away from my mommy"

"What is your name little guy?"

"Mason, Mason Toretto"

"Okay Mason, do you know who took you?"

"Yes, her name is Elena and she talks funny"

"Okay, do you know where you are?"

"No, she didn't tell me I'm in the bathroom and I have to be quiet"

"That's good Mason, do you know where your mommy is?"

"She was at the hospital where the lady tooked me from"

"Okay, what hospital Mason?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry"

"Hey that's okay buddy, do you know your mommys name?"

"Letty Ortiz, and my daddy is Dom Toretto they're old and drive race cars"

"Good job, Mason. Okay buddy I have found your mommys' cell phone number okay we're going to call her right now and we need you to stay on the phone for another minute so the police can find out where you are ok? Can you do that for me Mason?"

"I can try to but-"

"C'mon kid let's go!" Elena yelled

"Mason, if that's the lady who took you I want you to yell 'one minute'"

"One minute" Mason yelled

"Hurry it up" She spat walking away from the door

"Good job, Mason. We found out where you are and we have policemen coming to get you ok?"

"Ok, can I see my mommy?"

"Soon buddy, soon"

* * *

Meanwhile back with Dom and Letty

"Dom, this is our baby! I don't care what we do, he better be back without a scratch on his head" I yelled at him and everyone around us

"Letty, we will find him baby girl, I promise" Roman said

"You're damn right we will or so help me god!" I was crying again and Mia came over to hug me but I pushed her away only to be brought into a tighter embrace from her.

"Shh, Letty we will find him, you have to breathe" Mia said soothingly while rubbing my back while I sobbed uncontrollably.

"No, Mia. Why him? He's just a baby! Why him!"

"I don't know Let, but we will get him back soon enough"

I kept crying until I felt Dom come over to me who had a blank expression on his face pull me into a tight hug while I let my tears flow into his chest.

"I'm not waiting here for answers anymore, I'm going to find my son"

"Letty, look I get it but we don't know where to start" Tej said

"Until you have kids you will never understand. That 3 foot tall 31 pound little boy is my whole goddamn world I swore that I would NEVER let anything happen to him and now it has! When I found out I was pregnant I promised that I would always protect him, now look what happened! My fucking son is gone! He should be here sleeping, but he's not! He is with some crazy bitch and he is probably scared and hungry and crying out for his mommy! The one who promised she would always be there for him and I'm not, I'm not" I said falling to the ground as I choked out the last part of the sentence. Dom pulled me up but I grabbed the keys off the table and made my way to my car.

"You're not driving" Doms' baritone voice said from behind me

"Like hell I'm not" I said opening the driver's side door only to have Dom grab the keys from me.

"DOMINIC, GIVE ME THE FUCKING KEYS!" I yelled

"Letty, go into the passenger side"

"NO, Dom!"

"Letty, you are in no condition to drive and you need to be on the lookout for him while I drive" I was going to argue but he was right. I made my way over to the passengers side and got in. Dom took my hand and held it, his was of telling me things would be ok. I hoped.

After about 10 minutes of driving I got a call from a private number

"Hello" I answered frantically

"Hi, Mrs. Toretto?" I heard from a strange voice.

"Who is this!?"

"Mrs. Toretto, my name is Sergeant Patterson. We received a phone call from someone who we believe belongs to you?"

"Oh god , Mason?"

"That would be him, mam. We are on our way to Santa Clarita Hills. 13914 Rosehill Dr thats where we traced the phone call fr-" Before he could finish I hung up and told Dom where to go"

We sped through the busy streets of LA and pulled up to the abandon farmhouse/warehouse only to see it surrounded by police.

I jumped out of the car before Dom could come to a complete stop and I ran out

"Letty!" Dom yelled trying to pull me back in so I didn't get hurt but it was too late I was already out and running towards the house.

"MASON!" I yelled

"Mam, stay back." One cop said

"My fucking son is in there with some crazy bitch! I will NOT stay back do you understand me!"

""Mam, we need you to calm down!"

"You want me to punch you in the fucking face right now, I don't give a fuck who you are but you're stopping me from getting my son so frankly I don't give a damn who you are you think I won't hit you try and stop me one more fucking time!"

"I will put you in handcuffs if you do not stop"

"Get my fucking child and I wont-"

"Letty, calm down baby, he's in there we will get him"

"Dom! I am not going to calm down! How are you calm!"

"Because, baby. I know he is ok you have to let them-" Dom was interrupted by the sound of a gun and that was it. I ran past the cops screaming for my son with Dom right beside me.

"Mason!" we both yelled in unison before breaking the door down and looking around the old house.

"Mason, it's mommy talk to me baby" I yelled

"Mason! It's ok buddy"

We searched through the house and then we found a room tucked in the back that was slightly hidden by a chair. We pulled it away and opened the door to an empty room. I ran in and sobbed once again, until I heard it.

"Mommy?" A tiny voice came from behind the old dusty mirror that occupied the corner of the room.

"Masey?" I said pushing the mirror away and looking down at my son.

"Oh god, baby, come here Mase" I said grabbing my son and pulling him to me making us both fall on the ground

I kissed his face and held him tight never letting him go while Dom hugged both of us.

"Are you hurt baby?"

"No, but I am hungry, can we get food, mommy?"

"Of course baby, anything you want" We walked out of the house with Mason in my arms with his face tucked into my neck while Dom followed closely behind.

"Mrs. Toretto we need his statement." The one officer said.

"We can discuss some of this tonight, but my son is hungry and needs his sleep he will do it tomorrow."

"I understand mam, but-"

"No, no buts. He needs rest and you will give him that, are we clear?"

"Please have him in at 11:00am tomorrow morning, no later"

"Fine" I said walking off holding my baby till we got to the car. He fell asleep in the car while Dom grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips to kiss.

"I have never been so scared" He said.

"You held it together better than I did"

"I had to, I couldn't worry you"

"Dom, you don't have to hide that with me"

"Baby, we had to focus on our son, not our feelings about the situation."

"I love you" I told him.

"I love you too baby"


	23. Chapter 23

Letty POV

Dom and I drove to the nearest Jack in the Box restaurant to get Mason some food. I was completely silent because I knew if I spoke my voice would crack and I would cry. How could I let something happen to my baby, what kind of mother was I, and Dom, I was so angry at him. I know I shouldn't be but if he never left, this never would have happened.

"-omy?"

"-ty?"

"-omy?"

"-et? -ty? Letty!" Dom said brining me out of my trance.

"What" I snapped

"Mason is talking to you." He said putting his hand on my thigh.

"Mommy?"

"Sorry baby, mommy was thinking."

"Can we get food soon?"

"Yes, baby we will be there so-" I was interrupted by my cell phone ringing.

_"Hello?"_

_"Mrs. Toretto?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Our crime unit was doing some clean-up as to what happened and we found a lot of blood in the next room."_

_"Okay, well all I care about was my sons safety. He is safe that was all I was concerned about, I'm sorry Sgt. Patterson but I have no remorse for Elenas death"_

_"Thats just it Mrs. Toretto, we assumed with the gun shot and the amount of blood Miss. Neves would be dead bu-"_

_"But what!"_

_"But, there is no body here.."_

_"WHAT! You mean to tell me she is still out there?"_

_"I am afraid so, look Mrs. Toretto, we will have police waiting at your home ready to escort you and your family to a safe house until this is cleared up."_

_"I want you and your team to find her and she better be alive or mine will, I want to have some final words with her"_

_"I cannot promise that, it is for your best interest that you don't"_

_"She took my son, I will have a moment alone with her once you find her"_ With that I hung up and angrily

"Let, baby you gott-" He started and continued rubbing my thigh before I pushed it off of me.

"Don't." I spat looking out the window.

"Let" He tried again, but I repeated the same action.

We got some food for Mason and got back to the house to pack some clothes. I told Mason to grab some toys and clothes while I went to my room and threw stuff in a suitcase.

"Baby, talk to me" Dom tried, but I ignored him

"Letty"

"Let"

"LETTY!" He yelled.

"WHAT! What do you need to say so goddamn bad Dom, what!"

"Talk to me, Letty! Don't shut me out!"

"I don't want to fucking talk to you don't you get that!" I shouted throwing more clothes into my suitcase only to have Dom grab my arm and turn me around to face him.

"Unless you want that arm broken, I strongly suggest you let go of my arm right now"

"You think I'm scared of you Letty? Jesus Christ you're my fucking wife I'm not scared of you I'm scared to lose you and my son!"

"Dominic, let. me. go."

"Not until you talk to me, Letty! You want to blame me, fine blame me! Just talk to me, stop shutting me out!"

"FINE! You want me to talk, I hate you so fucking much but I love you so goddamn much I can't stand it! If you never left that night none of this shit would have happened, you had to fuck this up! You had to get this crazy bitch after us! I promised to keep him safe, Dominic! I promised!" I yelled

"You don't think I want him safe,Lettty! You think I don't want you safe! Jesus Letty, thats all I want! And besides what about you Letty! You went running with Braga! You knew you were pregnant, Letty! This was your fault too!"

"I did it for you!" I yelled again with tears running down my face. " I did it for you, Dom" I said my voice cracking ending in a whisper as I fell to the ground and cried harder. I cried harder and harder then Dom pick me up and cradle me in his arms, whispering that everything would be ok and that he was sorry.

"I'm so sorry baby, I never should have left that night" He whispered kissing my temple.

I didn't say it's ok because it wasn't. He shouldn't have left that night plain and simple, but I shouldn't have done what I did with Braga. But, I understood it, we both were thinking of each other.

"Excuse me?" A soft older voice interrupted. We looked over and saw Holly and Mason Sr. with a suitcase each.

"Right, I'm so sorry to make you guys do this" I said apologizing to them as now they could be potential targets and I do not want them hurt.

"It's ok dear, Mason and I needed a vacation anyways" Holly chuckled

We finished packing and soon Dom, Mason, Mia, Brian, Jack, Holly and Mason Sr. and I were on our way to the safe house. On our way there Mason was sleeping on my lap and I was sleeping curled into Doms' side. Mia and Jack slept next to Brian while Holly and Mason sleep in the oversized van being driven by two FBI agents. Luke Hobbs and Stasiak - an old friend of Brians from the force.

Dom and Brian talked once again about family and how they will do anything to protect us until we reached our destination.

"Let, wake up babe, we're here" Dom whispered kissing my ear.

"Mmm, ok five more minutes"

"C'mon baby" He chuckled waking me out of my trance. I picked up my sleeping son and walked into the house. Where were we?

"Welcome to Nevada" Hobbs said helping us get inside the safe house.

The house was fairly big but it had t be there would be 10 of us staying here. I wasted no time putting Mason to bed and crawling into bed with Dom.

"I'm sorry for saying I hated you today" I said kissing his chin

"I know you didn't mean it and if I am being honest I'm sure I deserve a lot worse than that"

"Maybe, but so would I. I'm not innocent in all this and besides I don't want to fight with you over something we've both apologized and forgave each other for.

"Me neither babe, me neither" We both tried to fall asleep but couldn't. Dom then got out of bed and came back with a sleeping Mason Jr in his arms and placed him between us where he cuddled up to me.

Now I can sleep. I have the two loves of my life, my heart, soul, and world right here.

R&amp;R xo


	24. Chapter 24

Letty POV

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" Mason yelled jumping on me while I was peacefully sleeping.

"Shh, baby, you'll wake daddy" I said with my eyes closed pulling my son down to cuddle me, I loved mornings like this.

"You're silly mommy, daddy isn't here." For some reason I felt panic but before I could jump up Mason cut my thoughts off. "Daddy is downstairs with tia cooking breakfast"

"But, what if daddy isn't cooking what I want to eat?" I looked at him with a wondering look.

"What do you want to eat, mommy?"

"I was thinking Masons tiny feet!" I said grabbing him and tickling his feet causing him to laugh that child laugh that makes my heart melt.

"Mommy, stoo- mommy no more tickles! Stoooop" He yelled through his fit of giggles.

"I don't think so, monkey" I said tickling him even more making him roll around the messed up blankets laughing even harder forcing me to smile from ear to ear.

"Daddddy, help" He laughed more

"I don't think I can help you, buddy. Mommy will tickle me if I do" Dom said walking into the bedroom with a cup of tea in one hand and a plate of breakfast in the other.

"Please, mommy, stooop"

"You know how to make mommy stop" I said to him smiling but still tickling my small son

"Okay, okay, I'll do it" Mason said through his laughter and I stopped tickling him so he could give me a big kiss on the lips along with the biggest hug a 5 year old can give.

"You give the best hugs ever!"

"I know, love you mommy I'm going to go play with Jack now"

"Fine then, leave your mother" I joked

"Okay, bye!" He said not understanding my sarcasm.

Once Mason left it was just Dom and I in the room at the safe house. He handed me the cup of tea and laid the plate of breakfast beside me.

"Dom, you didn't have to do this" I said smiling at him.

"I didn't, Mia did."

"Oh well then remind me to thank the nice Toretto later" I said leaning in to kiss him.

"I can be nice, I stole this plate of food for you before Brian could dig into it" He smiled proudly making me laugh.

"My Prince Charming" Dom kissed me once more, there was no rush, nothing sexy about it, it was a kiss that truly said ' I love you, and I'm sorry' so I did the only thing I could, I kissed back saying the same thing.

"I wrote you something" Dom said once he pulled away and handed me the note. "I'll be back in a few minutes" Dom said leaving me alone with breakfast and the note.

* * *

_'Letty,_

_Writing a note seems awkward and maybe childish but I can't say this without tearing up and showing more emotion than I would like, and I want you to believe everything I am writing to you as it is nothing but the truth. Since the very first day I laid eyes upon you I knew you would make me crazy, most of Mias 10 year old friends said the same thing 'Mia, your brother is so cute (which I was) but you didn't the first thing you said to me was 'You have a big head, and you're really annoying' From then on I knew we would be close, I just didn't realize how close. When you left for the summer to go to your Abuelas when you were 16 you came back and physically you changed, I didn't think it was possible for you to get any more beautiful but you did. I felt the need to always protect even though I knew you could protect yourself. You have this sassy attitude and the face of an angel, with oil under your fingernails, and that 80% devil in you. As cliché as it may sound baby, you are perfect. As we got older, we pissed each other off, and loved each other even harder. You made me truly realize what it means to be in love with someone, I saw my future with you long ago. I never wanted marriage or kids and neither did you until I started realizing that every morning I wake up and I see your wild hair scattered over my chest, and your leg between mine, and those big doe eyes that greet me I know that you are my heart and my soul and I hoped soon the mother of my child. You are part of the reason I wake up every morning, you are part of the reason I breathe and want to be a better man. I promise that I will always from now on stay true to our vows, and I will love and protect you till the day we both die. You giving me our son is the only other reason I try so hard. You don't realize how much we will always need you, Letty. You are an amazing, amazing mother a wonderful wife, my best friend, the most beautiful woman, the smartest woman, the most temperamental woman, and of course the better racer. I am sorry for all the pain that I have caused you, and for all the times I have hurt you or made you cry, I am sorry for not always making you feel special because you are, baby. You are so damn special that no one could ever say otherwise. I promise that every day I will try to be better man for Mason, and for you my love._

_All my love,_

_Your husband, Dom'_

* * *

I clutched the letter with tears streaming down my face. "Dom" I yelled with a shaky voice.

"What's wrong?" Dom said in a panic running into the room.

"Lock the door" He did as I said and looked at my tear stained face but didn't move.

I stood up and walked over to him punching him lightly in the chest

"Hey, what was that for?" He said rubbing the spot I just hit

"That's for making me cry!"

"Sorry, I just wanted you to know and I felt that was the best way I could ex-" I cut him off by kissing his lips and wrapping my left arm around his neck pulling him into me.

_"_I love you so much, Dominic Toretto"

"I love you too, baby I'm sorry if I ever made you think that I don't"

"No more, all I want right now is for my husband to make love to me" We never talked like this, it was rare that we did, we don't say make love, we don't express our feelings like this, we both just know and we both please each other in bed. This was different, I felt more connected to him right now than I have in a long time.

"Gladly" He said picking me up and holding me tightly while we kissed more. Once we hit the bed I reached over and grabbed my phone quickly.

"Please tell me you're not checking your Facebook right now" Dom groaned, while nuzzling my neck.

"Nope, texting Mia."

"Don't tell her what we're doing"

"Not giving her details, but I'm asking her to keep Mason downstairs for a while." I said while kissing him once more.

**_'Mi? Can you do me a huge favour and keep Mason downstairs for about an hour?'_**

**_'Normally, I would tell you to not give me any sort of info on your sex life but I know how non existent it can be with kids, so yes I will keep him down here ;) '_**

**_'Thanks, I owe you!'_**

"Now, where were we?" I said smiling up at him.

"I believe I was just about to take this off" He said pulling his tank top I had been wearing and without a bra.

"You're so beautiful, Letty" I just hummed in response while he slowly kissed down my body.

He kissed my neck and moved to my collarbone tracing his lips over my breast and taking a nipple lightly between his soft lips. I bit my lip with pleasure and arched my back enjoy the feeling of my husband on my body. He switched nipples and eventually kissed down my stomach being sure to kiss the three stretch marks that were left on my body from my little miracle. I raised my hips once he got lower and he pulled off the boxer shorts I had been wearing leaving me completely naked in front of him. He kissed down my legs and back up till he reached my aching core. One soft lick made me shudder and then another. Dom was sucking on my clit and rubbing my stomach and hips with his calloused hands.

"Oh god, Dom" I moaned quietly not wanting anyone to hear us.

He kept going knowing I was close but I didn't want to come, not yet anyways.

"Come here" I said pulling him up to my lips where he took the hint and kissed me again tasting myself on his lips.

He lined himself up at my entrance and slowly entered me. "Ungh, mm feels good" I whispered

"So good" He moaned and laced my fingers with his while he held my hands against the mattress as he slowly slid in and out of me. Kissing every spot of my body he could reach.

"I love you" He moaned in my ear

"I love you too, baby, ungh so much" I moaned knowing I was reaching my peak. He started to move faster so we could both find our release, I let go of Doms' hands and wrapped my arms around his muscled back pulling him as close to my body as possible. He did the same and we held each other as close as we could while we waited for our release.

"So close, baby, oooh" I moaned again in his ear, while taking the opportunity to lightly bite it.

"Ungh, me too, my love" He growled. Two more thrusts and I felt Dom cum inside of me while I moved my hips faster trying to reach my peak, Dom sucked on a spot just above my nipple that made me shake "Ooh, fuck" I said with a low voice but I knew I was going to moan extremely loud soon, Dom must've sensed this because he removed his talented lips from the spot and kissed me hard while I moaned into his mouth. And with that my orgasm washed over me. Dom continued to suck on the spot intending to leave his mark while I rode out the waves of pleasure running through my body.

Once we both got down from our high I still continued to lay upon Doms' body just thinking about everything.

"I'm so happy I have you as my wife, and Mason as my son. Nothing and no one will ever tear that apart. I promise you, Letty"

"I know, I believe you, Dom" I kissed him and then looked at the clock realizing we had been up here for a little over an hour.

"Let's go see that little trouble making miracle we have" I said getting out of bed and getting dressed while Dom did the same.

We made our way downstairs hand in hand and saw Mason coloring with Jack while he told his grandma Holly a story to which she listened very intently to.

"I love you" I said picking my son up and hugging him tightly.

"I love you too, mommy. Can I finish coloring now?"

"Sure, baby" I smiled and placed him back down letting him resume coloring his picture of what looked like a family.

**Please R&amp;R**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Okay so further in the story you will see the names: Dylan and Hayden.**

**Dylan=Dom**

**Hayden= Mason**

**You will see why once you continue reading. I hit another writers block so I have re wrote this a ton of times so I hope it works! As always please R&amp;R.**

* * *

Letty POV

**"No, my phones broken so I will just call you when I can. Can you email that paperwork to Melissas main account? My email was hacked too"** I said trying to make an excuse as to why I was not going to be at work or having my regular cell phone.

**"I know, I will be back soon just getting some business finished. Please stop asking if I am ok, I promise you I am Lily." I said to my assistant.**

I saw Dom come in and I smiled at him as I said my goodbyes.

"Hi" I said going up to him and leaving a kiss on his lips.

"Mmm, hi. What was that all about?"

"Oh nothing just trying to get some work done while we're here. Atleast what I can."

"What! Letty, if they trace your phone or emails then we-" I silenced him with another kiss.

"Burner phone baby, and an email that everyone in the company has access to, that is virtually untraceable."

"I love it when you talk all bad-ass spy woman on me"

"Bad-ass spy woman? Thats the best you got?" I said laughing.

"Super sexy, bad-ass spy woman?"

"It'll do" I said leaning in to kiss him again. Things were getting heated and quick and I heard a scream throughout the house that only belonged to my son. I pulled back and ran out of the room to find Mason as fast as I could with Dom right beside me.

"Mason!" I yelled and everyone frantically started searching for him I heard his cries get louder which meant I was close. I followed them to outside where I saw him sitting on the ground crying holding his knee. I let go of the breath I was holding and sat next to him cradling him in my arms.

"Oh, baby. How'd this happen I said moving his hand to look at the scrapped knee he had just gotten.

"I was... I, I, I was running chasing the, the, the, the birds, and I fell" He said through tears.

"Aw my poor baby, let's go get this cleaned up ok? And then mommy will kiss it better" I said lifting him up and turning around to see the whole family standing behind me.

"False alarm" I said giving them a small smile while I carried Mason to the bathroom.

I sat him down on the edge of the tub and held his little leg in my lap.

"Okay can you be mommys big boy?"

"Yes" He said sniffling, I had to disinfect it and I winced at this. I did not want to cause him more pain even though it was the less intense stuff it would still sting. I put some on a cleaning pad and told him to hold my other hand.

"Okay, you ready baby?" I said he shook his head and squeezed my hand while I wiped it up causing him to cry out more and shake his leg at the discomfort.

"I know baby, almost done" I said blowing on the wound.

"No, mommy it hurts" My heart broke hearing this. I finished cleaning at and blew onto it more to quickly soothe it. Once his leg stopped shaking I reached up and wiped his tears.

"See, all done. You are such a brave boy" He looked at me with his big brown eyes and spoke softly. "Really?"

"Heck yes! You are just as brave as daddy!" This caused him to grin from ear to ear.

"You want dinsaurs or Minecraft bandaid?"

"Dinosaurs!" I smiled at him and placed the dinosaur bandaid on his knee and left a kiss on top.

"There we go, all better!" I said lifting him up.

"Thank you mommy" He said hugging me.

"You're welcome baby, now be careful ok?"

"Yes mommy, hi daddy" He said leaving the bathroom I turned to see Dom standing there.

"I don't know how you do it?" He said looking down.

"Do what? Put a bandaid on? It's real simple Dom unwrap and put on the owies."

"No, everything you made him feel better."

"Dom, you just have to show him love it's not that hard"

"I know, but he trusts you to take care of his scrapes."

"Well, in all fairness Dom I have been doing that since he started. And he is a mommys boy he will grow out of it and be daddys boy soon enough."

"I just, I wish I could do that." I walked over to him lifting his head forcing him to look at me.

"Just love him like I know you do, learning how to handle the tantrums, and the cuts and bruises, and nap time is stuff that you learn. I had to learn it and you're already learning it. Parenting is a lot more than just bringing your kid to the park. Teaching him how to love, and how to be loved, how to respect peoples and himself, how to be a good man like his daddy is. You need to stop worrying that you're not a good dad Dom and just be present."

"I never thought I would be this nervous" He admitted, I know where he was coming from I was nervous as hell, shit I still am but I'm doing the best I can.

"Dom, you're going to make mistakes regardless, that doesn't make you a bad dad."

"No, but leaving that night did."

"I'm not going to feel sorry for you or tell you it's ok because it wasn't it was your choice. But, I'm not going to hold it against you either Dom. I have forgiven you. I won't forget it but I've forgiven you. But we can't keep going back to that anymore. We have a son and he is all we should be worrying about now, I shouldn't have to tell you that."

"I know, and you don't have to, he is my concern just like you are but I still have my regrets about that night."

"Than those are your demons, Dom. I can't think or feel for you. You have to forgive yourself and stop putting energy into the past and focus on what you do have right now." I was starting to get frustrated but a part of me was saying to be patient so I was but I could tell Dom was understanding my frustration whether I let it show or not.

"Will you at least wear a hat or something?" Dom asked me leaving me confused.

"What?"

"To go to the store, try to be hidden" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I will, I have 2 little men to come home to" I smiled making his mouth drop.

"I am not little"

"You pout more than Mason" I laughed walking away.

"Nuh uh" He yelled back while I walked upstairs to our room to get ready.

"You're pouting right now, Dom"

"Shit" I heard him mumble making me laugh.

* * *

**Grocery Store**

I was given a blonde wig from Hobbs, it wasn't the fact that it looked exactly like real hair, or the fact it was made of real hair which freaked me out, it was the fact it was blonde and I did not suit blonde well. I wore a black ball cap with the NY symbol on the front and a maxi dress-A normal outfit for some girls but not me. But, it was a disguise a disguise I had hopped I wouldn't have to wear for long. I had in blue contacts and pink lips. The complete opposite of me.

Holly came with me to the store and had put on a dark brown wig along with glasses. I wish I had her disguise instead.

We got to the grocery store and I grabbed a cart picking out the groceries we needed.

"So how have things been dear? We haven't exactly had a chance to talk much"

"I know, I'm sorry about that. I just I don't know. Everything is going great with Do- Dylan and I." I said stopping myself before I said Doms name too loud.

"I just feel like he can't forgive himself for that night and it's stressful. I get it was a big deal believe me I was the one who had to deal with it and pick up the pieces, but if I can forgive him why can't he. It feels almost selfish that he keeps dwelling on it when he should be focusing on our main priority you know?"

"I understand dear, he is great with my grandson but I do see him holding back" I nodded in agreeance.

" I know he will eventually put his guard down but I worry it will be too late. I've been there for 'Hayden' since the beginning you know and I fear that if 'Dylan' doesn't let his guard down then 'Hayden' won't see him for him and he will just become the man who is his father but not his dad. I want them to have a relationship, hes too young to understand now but he will see that when hes older. Playing cars and going to the park can only last for so long. I know he is still trying to adjust to this whole new life and believe me as much as I would like to say 'fuck-it' lets get into trouble and have the fun like we used to, I can't do that anymore." I sighed grabbing some vegetables and tossing them in the cart. I loved being able to talk to Holly about all of this, she was the mother figure I often needed in my life but as s=kind as sweet as her responses may sound, she will always tell me like it is. She will call me on my shit and let me cry on her shoulder when I need to.

"You make it sound like you're missing out on your old life instead of your life with him and 'Hayden'"

"I miss the fun we used to have, I miss all of the exciting things we did together, we were the new 'Bonnie &amp; Clyde' He would pick me up from work and surprise me with a bouquet of stuff.."

"Flowers?"

"No, that was just it he knows I hated flowers so he would get me bouquets of fireworks and we would drive anywhere and then light them off. We used to go on crazy random spur of the moment trips just because. They weren't always big trips across the world but we would drive from LA to Nevada for the night just to see something new. It was always exciting now it's like he does nothing but walk on egg shells."

"You have to remember dear, you have made something not only for yourself but for 'Hayden' too, you had to, you got a career, you raised your boy right, you are a damn good mother to him, he is not meaning to but he may be a bit jealous. He wants that relationship you have with him, he sees you and your life. He is trying to have that too, you can't be mad at him for wanting that."

"I'm not, I just ugh I don't know. He seems to want that old life back too and I don't want him regretting our son because of it"

"Sweetheart, you know he would never regret his life with you or that little boy"

"I can tell he doesn't like my job, he doesn't like the way we have been living, he doesn't like the way we eat, and the stuff I teach him"

"I am sure he likes your job, but it's a different job than hes used to seeing you at, you have been living just fine and he knows that he is just happy you and his child are safe and healthy, you teach him what he was going to be taught anyways, and the way you guys eat? Come on darling now you're just making stuff up."

"It's true, he doesn't like that we eat mostly organic, he rarely ever eats fast food.I want him to be the healthiest so I only give him the healthy stuff we weren't like that growing up, it was always pizza, hot dogs, fast food, just junk and he doesn't like that. He doesn't like me teaching him about whats going on in the world he wants him to be a kid and I do too but I want him to be aware too"

"That's all fine and dandy, but that's not the problem. We both know he can deal and understand you want to feed him healthy stuff and him being aware of the environment is great but what is really bothering you besides that?"

I sighed and grabbed some almond milk. "I feel like he thinks I'm not raising him properly, that he should be raised how we were and that's not the case."

"Did you're parents love you?"

"Well yes"

"And did 'Dylans' parents love him?"

"Of course"

"Then there you go, you're raising him the exact same. You may not eat the same foods, or dress him the same, or even have the same education but you both had parents that loved you unconditionally, that is all you need my dear."

"Yeah, I just want to do good for him and be a good wife."

"And you are, but you want him to stop holding back but in a way you are too by not telling him how this makes you feel."

"I hate that you're wise" I laughed grabbing some chicken and heading to the register.

"Your total is $294.19" The girl said, and I handed her the cash that I had saved.

"Did you buy the whole store?" Holly said laughing.

"Just the basics" I said seriously earning me an eyebrow raise from her.

"Kidding, some fun food too"

She smiled at me and we made our way back to the house.

* * *

**Back at the safe house**

I got out of the car and saw Dom and Mason playing out back so I went over to scoop up my baby and kiss my husband before I put the groceries away.

"Hi baby!" I said lifting Mason up to me but he started crying instead.

"Baby, whats wrong. Tell mommy what happened?"

"You're... no not my mommy!" He screamed making my face drop and I looked at Dom who had a smirk on his face.

"What Masey it's mommy?" I said confused.

"Let" I looked towards Dom who was motioning to my head.

"What? Oh!" I said pulling the wig off to reveal my natural locks. I'm sorry baby mommy was playing dress up"

"Mommy?" He said with his tear stained face.

"Hi baby" I smiled at him.

He wrapped his little arms around my neck and held me tight.

"You getting hungry for dinner champ?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, come help mommy put the groceries away and we can start cooking! You coming daddy?" I said winking at Dom.

"Not yet" He smirked but leaned in to kiss me.

"You will be soon" I winked and whispered into his mouth.

He growled and followed Mason and I to the kitchen where we could prepare dinner for everyone as a family.


	26. Chapter 26

**Letty POV**

"That's great, but you're sure it's all clear I don't want to risk it, not with Letty and Mason."

"As long as you're sure, Hobbs"

"Thanks again, see you tomorrow." I heard Dom say to Hobbs who was on the other end of the phone and I grew curious so I crawled up to him to try and hear the conversation he was having but he hung up the phone grabbed me to sit on his lap and smiled.

"Well that's a good sign" I said looking into his eyes.

"We're going home" I smiled ear to ear and slapped my hands down on his chest.

"Really! When!"

"Tomorrow"

"Oh my god, I am so happy, but is it-"

"Yes, Hobbs has been checking it and we're clear, we're going home baby"

"Mason is going to be so happy"

"Yeah little man can have all of his toys back"

"Well yeah but he's been really upset thinking Santa wouldn't find him here so he will be thrilled, and speaking of Santa we need to go shopping"

"This will be cool"

"Cool?"

"Well yeah, this is my first time Christmas shopping for my own kid I can't wait to go"

"It's pretty fun I must admit, me who hates shopping." I laughed and laid upon him. "It's a lot of fun shopping for him and seeing his reaction from opening presents from Santa"

"We need to get a tree and decorations and make Christmas things like my mom did!"

"You sound just like Mason" I laughed at his eagerness

"It's exciting"

"I know, it really is"

* * *

**Later That Night**

"Masey, can you come see mommy for a second" I said to Mason who was playing somewhere in the house.

"Yes mommy" He said running around the corner holding two toy cars making me smile.

"Come here" I said picking him up and looking at him seriously.

"Remember when you were worried about Santa finding us for Christmas?"

"Yeah" He said sadly looking down

"Well, although Santa would know. Daddy and I decided we should go back to the house and leave some cookies for Santa" I watched his little innocent face lioght up

"Really!"

"Yes, bugaboo"

"And carrots for the reindeers?""

"And carrots for the reindeers" I confirmed smiling at him.

"Thank you mommy!" He said wrapping his little arms tightly around my neck making me laugh at his eagerness.

Dom walked in during our hug and I saw him smile and I whispered in Masons ear. I would go say thank you and hug daddy too" He looked up at Dom and jumped from my arms and into Doms.

"Thank you, daddy. I love you" He said lowly.

"I love you too son." He said hugging Mason tighter.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"Everyone packed and ready to go? Dom asked

"We are just going to grab a few more things and meet you guys back in LA" Mia said

"Okay, still be safe, Mia"

"I know Dom"

"Come here Jack" Dom said lifting Jack up hugging him tight and passing him off to me.

"Love you Auntie"

"I love you too!"

"See ya Bry" Dom said patting his back and giving Holly and Mason Sr a hug while I strapped Mason in his seat. If Mason continued to hug and kiss everyone bye we'd be here for hours and I wanted to get home. I hugged everyone and got in the passengers seat waiting for Dom.

"You ready momma?" Dom asked getting in the drivers side

"You know it papa" I said taking his hand in mine as we pulled out and made our way home.

"Mommy can we go see Santa when we get home!"

"I'm sure we can"

"Can I give him my list too?"

"We sent your list to him already remember, we mailed it to the North Pole"

"Yeah, but I wrote two incase he didn't get the first one" He said making me laugh

"He's persistent" Dom said and I nodded my head in agreeance.

"Mommy can we make cookies too"

"Yes baby"

"And those chocolate things"

"Yes baby"

"Can we also get a tree" I chuckled at him and agreed again

"Yes baby"

"Can I get a dirtbike?" I turned around to see his smirk

"Nice try, not a chance"

I held Doms hand and looked out the window as we drove back home, I had a smile on my face but I was still a bit nervous, before I could just be angry but having Mason now makes me nervous for his safety. He is my main concern always and its kills me to think I couldn't help him at some point.

"You ok?" Dom said breaking me from my trance, he always could read me... Even through the biggest smile.

"Yeah, I just want him safe" I said looking back at my sleeping boy. He looked so peaceful and carefree, no worry in the world. That's how it should be.

"He will be" He assured

"Dom, you don't that for sure"

"Yes I do"

"Dom" I said tiredly not wanting to fight

"Letty, he's a Toretto and an Ortiz, trust me"

"I want to Dom, I want to more than anything. He could be part Rocky Balboas kid for all I care, he is a kid Dom, he's our kid yes, but a kid nonetheless he can't throw a punch to save himself or shoot someone"

"Of course not, but he's smart and if anything ever happened we'd always get him back"

"I want to believe that but I'm scared"

"I know Let"

We kept driving in comfortable silence and stopped at Starbucks along the way getting three Hot Chocolates making Mason smile. Finally we arrived home and grabbed our bags and walked inside. I walked in and felt at home once again. Mason jumped form my arms and ran up the stairs but I wanted to do one last check of the house.

"Mase, wait for mommy" I said following him up the stairs checking his room top and bottom then checking the rest of the house and found it clean, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and felt a sense of peace standing in the middle of my bedroom.

"Let?" I heard Dom say holding our bags.

"Shit sorry, I'll grab it" I said reaching for one of the suitcases.

"It's ok baby, there's a reason I have big arms. He said dropping our stuff and pulling me into a hug

"Okay Casanova, that's the only thing on you that's big" I winked and squeezed him tighter.

"Oh really, I can assure I have bigger... assets"

"Oh you're right."

"Oh I know I am"

"You're engine is pretty big on the Charger"

"Funny" He said slapping my butt.

"I love you, Letty"

"I love you too, now we need to go grocery shopping"

He moaned because he didn't want to go, he was such a child sometimes.

"Fine you stay with Mase I'll go, but tomorrow we need to go get presents so no bitching"

"Yes, mam"

"That's what I like to hear soldier"

"Mmm. I love it when you're bossy" He said grabbing my ass making my core heat up under his touch.

I kissed him and waked out of the bedroom giving Mason a kiss before I left to go grab some house things.

"Love you mommy!" Mason said holding his hand out to do our secret handshake making me smile.

"I love you more" I replied doing the handshake and giving him a kiss.

I got into my car and saw Dom standing on the porch holding Mason in his arms and both were in almost identical outfits that I didn't notice this morning but smiled at my two men.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: IT'S BAAAAAACK. This is a really long chapter. Full of feels, smut, and awe moments because this took WAY too long to update. I hope you enjoy this and R&amp;R for some upcoming ideas for this! PS. I'm trying to update all stories right now!**

* * *

**Letty POV**

"Power Rangers?"

"Check"

"Nerf Gun?"

"Check"

"Charger?"

"Being delivered in 2 days"

"I can't believe you talked me into getting him that"

"It's a toy, Let"

"He's gonna be racing by the time hes 14"

"So? You were too if I remember correctly"

"Yeah, but I was a dumb kid"

"Still the best racer" Dom said leaning over the table in the mall food court to give me a kiss.

"You trying to get some tonight?" I asked smirking at him

"Letty. I try and get some every night" He said taking a sip of his iced black coffee he held in his hand to give him more energy while we continued our Christmas shopping.

"Horn dog"

"You're just good a t putting it down" He said as he slapped my butt when we got up.

"I am aren't I?" We both laughed and continued our shopping.

"Why is Lego so expensive?" I asked outloud

"I don't know just throw it in"

"No"

"Letty, he wants it"

"So. He wants a lot of things, doesn't mean he's getting them all"

"But why?" Dom asked with a pout. I will admit it was cute how much he wanted to make him happy but just because it was Christmas it didn't mean he was getting spoiled with everything on his list. Some kids got one present and some got none, he will be fine with what he does get.

"Because it's $200 for the set, and he's gonna loose pieces for it, he will outgrow it soon, and he's not getting it just because he wants it"

"We can afford it, Let"

"That's not the point. He's not getting it"

"Fine" Dom said pouting.

"We already spent $400 on the toy Charger, which is already way too much"

"Yeah but he can drive it around the yard"

"He's a kid, he needs to understand and respect the fact that things aren't just handed to him because he asks for them"

"I know I know"

"Whoa! What about a drone!" Dom said excitedly

"For you or for him?" I joked

"For m- him I mean him." He smiled

"He has no idea what that is, so no"

We grabbed some family games we can play with him and a couple stocking stuffers as we made our way home.

"Hello?" I yelled out as we walked in

"Hi dear, how'd it go?" Holly said taking one of the bags I carried in

"Never bring the child with you when you're Christmas shopping. They want everything!" I complained and Holly looked at me funny

"Hunny, Mason was here with us?"

"Oh, no I mean Dom. Not Mason. Mason understands that no means no, but Mr. Pouty Pants out there sure doesn't" I joked as Dom came in holding more presents.

"Oh no, poor Dommy, did the mean old Letty not let you have the toy you wanted?" Holly joked as she patted Doms cheek.

"It was cool and she just said no" Dom said pouting again

"Shes no fun is she?" Holly said

"No" Dom pouted as he walked upstairs with the gifts while I stayed downstairs laughing at his childish ways.

"I can't with him" I asked Holly to keep Mason downstairs so Dom and I could wrap the presents.

"Baby, don't be mad. We just don't need to be raising a spoiled brat."

"But it's Christmas"

"Exactly. You were the one who taught me all about Christmas, It's about being with family, and celebrating that. Not the presents"

"You're right" He said with a huff

"I know" I joked. I turned on some Christmas music as we started to wrap the gifts.

"How the fuck do you do that so well?" Dom asked looking at my perfectly wrapped gifts

"Lot's of practice" I said showing him how

" All that for the 3 seconds it takes for him to rip it all up"

"Yep"

"I definitely appreciate the effort my parents put into Christmas for me and Mia when we were kids" We wrapped some more and about an hour and a half alter we were all done.

"We gotta go get the tree" I told him

"I'll get Mase" I grabbed the keys to the truck knowing we would need it to pick the tree up then I heard Masons voice.

"YES! TREE TIME! MOMMY LET'S GO!" He yelled

"Okay we're going we're going!" I said as I picked him up when he jumped into my arms.

I buckled him in his seat and honked the horn for Dom to tell him we gotta go. I watched him hug Holly and shake Mason Sr. hand, I smiled at how welcoming he was to them, not that he would have been rude, but I know it was different.

"A truck?" He asked me opening the passenger side door to get in.

"Yeah, don't use it much unless I gotta move big things, of was more of a convenience thing" I told him as we drove down to the Christmas Tree Farm.

I turned on my I-Pod and it played some Christmas songs that Mason sang along to while we drove to get the tree.

"What about this one baby?" I asked Mason for the 50th time"

"No"

"This one?" I asked pointing to another one

"No"

"Hey buddy, what about this one?" Dom suggested

"No"

"Mase, baby you can't so no to every tree that we pi-"

"THIS ONE!" He said happily pointing to a huge tree.

"That's perfect, bugaboo" I said picking him up while Dom axed the tree down"

"Yay daddy!" Mason cheered happily once the tree fell

"Yeah, good job, daddy" I said seductively touching his bicep

We paid dragged the tree to the truck and made our way to the store to grab more decorations

"What color should we do the tree this year?"

"Uhm? Red?" Mason suggested

"Good idea!" I said grabbing some red and white colored decorations

"I'm gonna grab lights" Dom said as he kissed my cheek and wondered off.

Mason and I continued to shop and Dom was gone for about 20 minutes

"What's taking your daddy so long hmm?"

"Theres my babies" Dom said picking Mason up and kissing his cheek I eyed him suspiciously

"What?" He asked and I smirked at him.

"Nothing"

We finished our shopping and went back home to set the tree up so it would be ready to decorate for Christmas in 3 days.

* * *

**Christmas Eve**

"Mama, where does this go?" He asked holding up a red ornament

"Anywhere you want" I said attaching a white ornament higher up.

"Daddy, can you pick me up please?" He asked and Dom lifted him up so he could place it higher.

"All done" I said stepping back and looking at the tree the three of us decorated.

"You did great, buddy" I told Mason

"Mama the star!"

"That's right we forgot the star, daddy do you want to put the star on?" I asked Dom

"Mase, you think you could help me?" Dom asked

"Oh yes!" He said happily. I handed Mason the star as Dom picked him up and held him to where he needed to put the star on. The lights were all around the house, we baked with Holly earlier and left cookies out for Santa and carrots for the reindeer and now the three of us were happily sitting as a family watching The Grinch. Mason fell asleep in my lap and I smoothed his baby hair back as I watched him sleep.

"Can you believe we made that?" Dom asked while looking at our son in awe.

"I wonder that every day"

"Want me to take him?" Dom asked

"If you want" Dom picked him up and put him into bed and closed his door so he wouldn't wake up and hear us putting the presents downstairs.

"You got it?" I asked Dom as we lifted the toy charger in the front door from the garage.

"Yeah, you good?"

"Yep"

We placed a giant red bow on it and started to bring down other wrapped gifts for him and the rest of the family for when they come over. About 2 hours later everything was set up and done.

"Bed time?" He asked with a yawn

"Yeah, but I have an early present for you"

"You do huh?"

"Yeah upstairs" I smirked as I took his hand and lead him upstairs to the bedroom. We closed the door and locked it. I pushed Dom down on the bed and removed my loose fitting T-Shirt and sweat pants. I saw Doms eyes widen at the matching red lace bra and panty set I was wearing underneath my frumpy comfy clothes.

"Jesus" He said as I watched him gulp while looking at my body up and down. I blushed that I could still turn him on.

"You're beautiful" He said taking my hand as I straddled him. I kissed his neck and moved to his lips.

"You're a little overdressed don't you think?" I asked him as I slowly lifted his shirt and pulled his sweat pants off leaving him in just his briefs where his hard cock was begging to be touched. I slowly kissed down his chest and abdomen and placed a kiss on his clothed tip. I heard him hiss and felt him buck as I slowly removed his briefs letting his cock spring free. I looked at him as I bent down to take him between my lips.

"Oh God, Letty" He groaned pushing my hair aside to watch me take him all in

"Ungh, baby just like that" I continued to suck him and deep throat him every once and a while till I tasted his salty pre-cum. I pulled my lips off and kissed back up his body. I hovered over his member and he went to slide my panties over but I wagged my finger no at him.

"Nuh uh uh" I said pointing to the bottom of the red lace crotch-less panties"

"Fucking god Letty" He said as he looked at my wet and bare pussy that hovered over his hard member. I slowly slid down on him gripping my nails into his side with my mouth open allowing the silent screams to fall.

"Oooh" I groaned taking him all in he slowly started to buck his hips and I felt my eyes roll back at the pleasure.

"Ungh Dooom. Baby just like that, fuck please don't stop" I moaned as I bounced above him to assist his movements.

"Fuck you feel so good around me"

I moaned loudly and Dom pressed his lips to mine to muffle the sound as I rode him.

My head was thrown back in pleasure and when I felt his fingers on my clit I couldn't help it.

"UNNNGGH FUCK, yesyesyes ba- ungh god baby. Make me come"

"You like that, mami"

"So good" I moaned out I felt him slap my ass and grip it roughly and my first orgasm washed over me. My mouth open wide with no sound coming out as I kept up with my movements so I could grant Dom the same pleasure I was feeling. He lifted me off of him and put me so I was on the bed.

"On all fours" He commanded gruffly, his command went straight to my core. I felt him position himself behind me as he pushed his way back into my throbbing core.

He bent down and kissed my spine causing me to bend more at the new angle he was hitting.

"Ungh ungh ungh Dooom" I moaned in to the pillows gripping it roughly. He smacked my ass again and I turned around looking him in the eyes as he fucked me.

"Cum baby, I want you to fill me with your cum, you're so hard inside me I can't even see straight. I want you to give it to me, papi" I said as I grabbed his hand that was on my hip as he started to pound into me faster.

"Ungh yes baby, don't stop harder baby, har- ungh fuck. I'm, coming again!" I moaned as I reached down to play with my clit as I felt Dom fill me. His juices mixed with my own as we both fell on the bed with exhaustion.

"God you're amazing" Dom said pulling me closer to him. I giggled as I gave him a soft kiss.

I looked over at the clock and it read 12:28 am

"Merry Christmas, baby"

"Merry Christmas, my love" We cuddled for a bit longer and I stood up to take the 'outfit' I just wore for Dom off.

"Wha- not what are you doing don't take it off I love it" He whined

"We have a very rambunctious 4 year old who is going to run into mommy and daddys room to tell them that Santa came last night, I'd rather not be wearing crotch-less panties when he does"

"You're right... Santa definitely came" He joked and I slapped his chest

"You're the worst" I laughed as I put on one of Doms T-shirts and some appropriate underwear, even though the shirt covered it all. I crawled back into bed and cuddled into Doms side.

"No funny business, Toretto"

"Wouldn't dream of it...Toretto" He said whispering the last part in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"Mommy, daddy, mommy, daddy, mama, daddy, mama, mama!" Mason yelled as he ran into mine and Doms bedroom jumping on the bed.

"Mommy Santa came!" He said happily

"He did!"

"Yes!"

"Merry Christmas, baby"

"Merry Christmas, mama" He said giving me a kiss"

"Can we open them now?"

"Not yet. We have to wait remember"

"When is auntie, and uncle, and grandma and grandpa coming over?"

I looked at the clock and saw it was 6:38 am we told everyone to be here for 7 so we could start breakfast

"Pretty soon, baby. Can you say Merry Christmas to daddy" I told him and he wrapped his little arms around his neck

"Merry Christmas, Daddy!"

"Merry Christmas, buddy. Did Santa leave a lot of presents?"

"Oh yes!"

"Well let's get up and go see whats there"

We made our way downstairs and there seemed to be more presents than we had actually put out. Mason stood by me and Dom looked at us funny.

"What?"

"Isn't he gonna open them?" He asked

"Mommy says we have to eat breakfast as a family first so we have to wait" He said. I smiled because that's how my dad used to do it, and I love that she brought that back for our son.

Almost as if it was planned the doorbell rang and in walked the entire family. Holly, Mason Sr, Mia, Brian, Jack, Tej, Roman, and Luke.

"Merry Christmas Everybody!" Mason said loudly as he hugged everyone

"Merry Christmas, Masey" They said back

Letty was finishing breakfast and served it up to everyone.

"Ah Dom, you reached first, you got grace" Letty told me

"Lord, thank you first and foremost for family. For giving me my son, and bringing my wife back to me, thank you for adding new members to our family and please tell our mom and dad we say hi, Amen"

"Amen" We all said back as we began eating. Letty prepared a huge breakfast and once we were done we all sat by the tree and opened our stockings first. Each person was handed a gift one by one. Mason loved all of his gifts, I opened an envelope from Dom and saw my name was listed on as an owner.

"Owner?"

"Of your own track"

"Are you kidding me!" I said happily as I jumped into his arms. You'll need something for the Challenger"

"Challa- No. Dom. NO! YOU'RE LYING" He moved the curtain and showed a beautiful 1971 black Dodge Challenger" I jumped in his arms and kissed him over and over.

"I love it I love it I love it!"

I gave Dom keys and he thought it was to a car, but it was actually to his parents cabin. They had to sell it when Dom was in jail and I saw it back on the market and I offered way above asking price and closed the deal that day.

"How did you get the cabin back?" He asked softly

"I have my ways I said rubbing the back of his neck

Mason opened another gift.

"LEGO!" I heard him shout and I tore my eyes away from Dom to look at Mason who had just unwrapped the gift I told Dom not to get him. I looked back at Dom with a 'Really' look on my face, he just grinned and shrugged his shoulders. We all said our thank yous and looked at our new gifts.

"Mama! We gotta go!" Mason said

"What time is it, babe?"

"11:30!"

"Okay, boots and coat on" I told him and everyone looked at me wondering where we were going on Christmas Morning

"Oh right, Mason and I go and serve soup at the soup kitchen on Christmas. Then we help hand out some presents that were donated to families that can't afford Christmas" I told them and everyones face softened.

"Can we come?" Mia asked

"Of course!"

"Are you going to your house after auntie?" Mason asked

"Yep!"

"Mama can I bring a toy?"

"Yeah, just one" I told him and of course he picked the Lego. Stupid $200 waste of money Lego.

"So that was why you don't like to spoil him on Christmas, you see the other side of it"

"Yeah, and he does too. I don't want him being handed everything when there are families who can't even afford a Christmas dinner"

"I get it, and I'm sorry"

"I know, it's ok" I told him.. We arrived at the soup kitchen and Mason but buns on plates as I put potato's on their plates, Mia did vegetables, and Dom cut the Roast Beef and Brian cut the turkey. Once everyone had a plate, Mason and I walked around and had conversations with some of the families.

"Merry Christmas" My son said to a lot of the kids. He made me so proud.

"Merry Christmas" He said to one older man who had a scary look to him. Most wouldn't approach him but Mason stuck his hand out for the man to shake. The bigger man looked at Mason and started to cry. That's when my son hugged him.

"You know you're the first person to wish me a Merry Christmas" He told him.

"What! The first one!" My son said sounding shocked

"Sure was, but yours was the most special" The scary older gentleman said as he gave him a genuine smile.

"Okay everyone were going to hand out presents!" The older woman who organized this said. Mason, Dom, Mia, the guys, Holly Mason Sr and I helped hand out gifts to the families until they were all finished and everyone had a gift.

"Did we miss it?" A woman said as she and her young son around Masons age walked in out of breath.

"Oh uhm, it just ended dear. We can look for another gift but I think we're all out" The woman told her.

"Mommy does that mean Santa didn't bring me anything?" The little boy asked as he started to cry, my heart broke watching this.

"Daddy, can you help me?" Mason asked Dom.

They ran outside and when they came back in the mother and little boy were about to leave.

"WAIT!" Mason yelled causing the woman and the little boy to stop. Mason ran up to them and handed the boy his Lego gift that he had just gotten from Dom.

"Merry Christmas" Mason said with a smile as he gave his gift away. I just like the other little boys mother couldn't stop the tears from falling. That was my boy. I looked over at Dom and the rest of the family who too had tears running down their face.

"We're eating Christmas dinner come on!" He said taking the little boys hand to sit and eat.

I pulled Mason aside and leaned down so we were eye level.

"I am so proud of you, Mase."

"Why?" He asked confused

"Because, you really wanted that gift and you didn't even stop to think about if you should keep it. You just gave it to that little boy and I'm sure made his Christmas really special and made him happy" I said taking his hands in mine.

"But you always said no one should be sad on Christmas" He said looking at me funny genuinely confused as to why his small act made me so proud of him.

"I love you" I told him

"Love you too" He said running off to play with the kids

"I don't even know where to begin" Dom said coming up beside me.

"He's a special one"

"You are such an amazing mother. You have raised him just so perfectly, I don't think I can ever feel a more proud moment than I do right now" Dom said taking my hand.

"That's our boy" I said leaning against his shoulder as we watched him play with the other kids.

* * *

**Well!? Did you like it? Do you want more of it? Leave a review and let me know! xx**


End file.
